


Will you marry me, Xander?

by Vardek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Humor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Military, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди меняются. Даже те, от кого перемен можно ожидать в последнюю очередь. Серия флеш-беков, рассказывающих историю одной пары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Twilight).



> Beta: Dalgren  
> Время действия: после AtS 5.22 Not fade away  
> Название дала Лайт в качестве задания к фикрайтескому мобу. Остальное - мои тараканы.  
> Фик изначально задумывался, как стеб. И факт существования Ксэндрю я сама до второй трети этого фика представляла весьма смутно. Ну не вязалось у меня то создание (Эндрю) из шестого-седьмого сезона Баффи с тем, что я, садистка, для него запланировала. Хотя меня очень порадовало то, как развивался персонаж, судя по 5-му сезону Ангела. Поэтому вспомнили Эндрю времен AtS 5.20, подержали перед глазами, чтобы вспомнить, о ком я начну петь. И отложили в сторонку. Основная песня не о том, кем он был, а о том, кем он станет.

**Англия  
Май 2009-го года**

\- Деточка, не нужно так носиться. Молодые леди так не поступают. Ты же будущая наблюдательница!  
\- Нет, дядя Джайлз, я будущая истребительница!  
\- О, Господи, я никогда не научусь различать этих детей!  
...  
\- Салли, Салли, вот ты где, негодница!  
\- Мадам Ви...  
\- Ты в курсе, что мистер Вуд споткнулся о твой арбалет и вывихнул лодыжку?  
\- Кому?  
\- Что кому?  
\- Кому он вывихнул лодыжку?  
\- (тихо) Деточка, уйди с глаз моих...  
...  
\- А пунш на этот раз получился отменный, господа.  
\- Над ним наша Уиллоу поколдовала каким-то особым образом.  
\- Да что вы говорите? (незаметно сплевывая жидкость обратно в бокал) Какая уйма талантов оказывается у нашей ведьмы.  
...  
\- Женихов никто еще не видел?  
\- Они мандражат.  
\- Что, хором?  
\- Нет, один под чутким руководством Спайка подкрепляется виски. А второй умудрился порвать галстук...  
\- ... под не менее чутким руководством Истребительницы, не иначе...  
\- ... и ищет теперь новый.  
\- Они хоть не домандражатся до того, чтобы сбежать?  
\- Не, одному Спайк обещал вырвать руки, а второму Джайлз - отправить в гарнизон на Аляску.  
\- Ну, не велика беда, отслужит срок...  
\- Интендантом. Бессменным.  
\- Ууу, это серьезно. Тогда не сбегут.  
\- Главное, чтобы не сбежали гости.  
...  
\- Падре, я не понял, пьянка будет до или после?  
\- После.  
\- А невесту дадут поцеловать?  
\- (закатив глаза) Ну, если ты будешь уж очень настаивать.  
\- А она симпатичная?  
\- Боже, если я прибью этого новенького придурка и прикопаю под кустом, давай засчитаем это за услугу обществу?  
...  
\- Они еще долго?  
\- А что за спешка?  
\- Церемония должна начаться через десять минут, а я не вижу брачующихся.  
\- (поперхнувшись вином) Кого-кого ты не видишь?  
...  
\- Все готовы? Где женихи?  
\- Да никуда они не денутся, а вот представителя мэрии ищут уже минут сорок.  
\- А зачем его искать?  
\- Ему Спайк улыбнулся. Нежно.  
...  
\- Дорогие дамы, господа, эээ...  
\- Какой-то бракованый этот мужик из мэрии, только речь начал и уже забуксовал.  
\- Нормальный, это он Лорна увидел.  
\- Так в чем проблема?  
\- ... эээ... зеленый господин с красными рогами...  
\- Ну вот, Лорна опознали.  
\- Рано радуешься, он с Иллирией пришел.  
\- ... эээ... синяя дама...  
\- Какой впечатлительный бюрократ в наше время.  
\- ... и жених с женихом.  
\- Ну, хоть парням он не сильно удивился.  
...  
\- Падре, пожалуй, я не буду целовать эту невесту! Это же мужик!  
\- Хорошо, разрешаю. (смиренно под нос) Боже, если б я еще знал, кого из парней этот идиот назвал невестой...  
...  
\- Мам, я хочу в туалет!  
\- Потерпи, солнышко, уже скоро.  
\- Но я очень хочу!  
\- Ну, десять минуток.  
\- М-а-а-а-а-а-м, я хочу сейчас!  
\- Ладно, сейчас папа с тобой сходит.  
....  
\- Новобрачные могут обменяться кольцами.  
\- ...  
\- Где кольца?  
\- Должны быть у Джойс.  
\- А где Джойс?  
\- Папа повел в туалет.  
\- А ей по-большому или по-маленькому?  
...  
\- Объявляю ваш союз скрепленным! Можете поцеловать друг друга.  
...  
\- Наконец-то они все свалили!  
\- И мы одни.  
\- И можем снять эти дурацкие галстуки...  
\- ... и остальные шмотки тоже.  
\- Шампанское у нас еще осталось?  
\- Сейчас принесу.  
\- И клубнику захвати!  
\- Тиран!  
...  
\- Так как? Твое желание исполнилось?  
\- На все сто.

  
 **Южная Америка, Джунгли Амазонки  
Декабрь 2005-го года  
**  
Отряд расположился на ночлег на небольшом пятачке наспех расчищенных джунглей. Поставить палатки не было никакой возможности: места едва хватало, чтобы разложить спальные мешки и подвесить антимоскитные сетки. Даже костер в этот вечер решили не разжигать и довольствовались безвкусным сухим пайком.  
Они ругались уже не первый час. До лагеря отчетливо доносились звуки спора, шумевшего чуть в стороне, в джунглях. Обычно на перепалки между Истребительницей и Вампиром члены отряда даже не реагировали. Их обмен любезностями почти вошел в норму, но сегодня в их голосах не было игривости и сексуальных полутонов. Этим вечером парочка взялась друг за друга серьезно.  
Ксандер точил мачете и напряженно прислушивался к их голосам, пытаясь разобрать, о чем можно с таким упоением орать друг другу уже несколько часов подряд. Но ему так и не удалось ничего понять из обрывков слов. Неожиданно воцарилась блаженная тишина - крики смолкли. Спустя минуту на поляну напролом сквозь стену кустарника вломился вампир, прикладывая видавшую виды бандану к разбитому носу.  
Следом за ним появилась Истребительница, на лице которой застыла гримаса досады.  
\- Спайк... я не хотела.  
\- Не нужно, Баффи. От старых привычек сложно избавиться.  
\- Спайк...  
Мрачно оглядев людей и больше не слушая ее, вампир повернулся к Ксандеру:  
\- Присмотри за лагерем, пока меня не будет.  
\- Если ты сейчас уйдешь, - угрожающим тоном признесла Баффи, - то этой ночью можешь ко мне не возвращаться.  
\- Харрис...  
Ксандер кивнул. Ему не хотелось оказаться втянутым в их разборки. Вампир еще раз окинул лагерь взглядом, пересчитывая отряд, и пошел прочь. Уже у самой кромки она окликнула его:  
\- Спайк!  
\- Я слышал тебя, luv. Я лягу вместе с остальными.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, вампир скрылся в зарослях.  
\- Черт тебя возьми, Спайк! - выругалась Баффи.  
Ксандер еще долго слышал, как девушка укладывалась спать, а потом ворочалась в своем слишком просторном спальном мешке, который был рассчитан на двоих. Но спустя какое-то время она затихла, и лагерь погрузился в тишину.

* * *

Что-то щекотало ему губы, и он тихо фыркнул, пытаясь избавиться от раздражения. Легкие, невесомые и совершенно непереносимые прикосновения продолжались. Ксандер сонно приоткрыл глаз - прямо перед ним в свете луны была белокурая голова, удобно устроившаяся практически на его плече.  
"Это сон, - промелькнуло в его сознании. - Старая фантазия, которая продолжает меня преследовать". Фантазия, которая не приходила к нему уже несколько лет.  
Он мягко провел ладонью по светлому льну волос, просеивая шелковые пряди сквозь пальцы. Сжал рукой плечо спящего, и тот открыл глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
Губы нашли его губы, несмелыми прикосновениями пробуя его на вкус. Стоит лишь закрыть глаза... Отдаться на волю фантазии... Представить...  
И он сдался, с едва слышным стоном углубляя поцелуй, торопливо расстегивая спальные мешки и сгребая податливое тело в грубые и жадные объятия.  
Придет утро, и на теле его любовника появятся темные следы синяков, оставленные жестокими пальцами. И он будет прятать круги, опоясавшие его запястья, под длинными манжетами рубашки. И будет следить за темноволосым мужчиной тоскливым взглядом голубых глаз, из которых исчезнет романтическая дымка, уступая место холодному равнодушию реальности. Придет...  
Но сейчас была лишь лихорадка желания двух тел. Преплетенные руки, тяжелое дыхание и приглушенные стоны в тишине спящего лагеря.  
\- Повернись, - приказал Ксандер блондину.  
\- Что? - непонимающий, затуманенный возбуждением взгляд.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты лег на живот.  
Ксандер не ожидал ничего другого, кроме повиновения, и не ошибся. Он отвернулся и нащупал в рюкзаке крем для загара. Все лучше мыла.  
И снова его более тяжелое тело придавило изящно сложенного любовника, поглощая его нервную дрожь, забивая мысли силой желания. Войти с первой попытки не получилось, но это не остановило его, лишь придало странной злости.  
\- Нет, не надо, я передумал, - лихорадочный шепот с оттенком мольбы.  
Человек под ним забился, пытаясь вырваться. В приступе неконтролируемой ярости Ксандер перехватил его руки и свел их вместе, легко удерживая тонкие запястья в своей большой ладони. Другой он сгреб его за волосы и вжал голову партнера в подушку, заглушая просьбы остановиться.  
Он снова сделал попытку войти в трясущееся под ним тело, и на этот раз ему это удалось. Ксандер закрыл глаза и сконцетрировался на ощущениях, стараясь не обращать внимания на придушенные, почти неслышные всхлипы блондина. Несколькими ударами он вошел вглубь на полную длину и замер, склонившись к белой голове, оставляя поцелуи на шее и висках, шепча слова утешения. А потом начал двигаться, медленно, ритмично, постепенно наращивая темп, с удовлетворением слыша, как его любовник захлебывается остатками слез вперемешку со стонами наслаждения.  
Освобождение пришло быстро, слишком быстро. Взорвалось ослепляющей яркой вспышкой, выплеснулось каскадом картинок из фантазий и воспоминаний, сорвалось с губ шепотом-криком о невозможном:  
\- Спайк....  
Он кончил на спину любовника, лишь краем сознания заметив, что того тоже сотрясают волны оргазма. В ту же минуту кто-то сгреб его за ворот рубашки и, словно нашкодившего щенка, поднял в воздух.  
\- Кровавый траханный Ад! Харрис!  
Ксандер встретился с потрясенным взглядом вампира. Парень с удивительной ясностью ощутил, как с него медленно сползают расстегнутые брюки, подумал, насколько глупо он, должно быть, смотрится с опавшим членом, покрытым остатками семени. В голову лезли всевозможные глупости, словно стараясь отвлечь его от происшедшего.  
Вампир слегка ухмылялся, склонив голову на бок, и с интересом, словно какую-то занятную букашку, рассматривал его. Но тут послышался всхлип, и Спайк, небрежно поставив Ксандера на ноги, подошел к накрытому с головой одеялом замершему человеку.  
\- Кто там у тебя?  
Он нагнулся и тронул лежащего за плечо.

* * *

Все произошло очень быстро. Спайку хватило одного взгляда на заплаканного, все еще тяжело всхлипывающего Эндрю.  
Ксандер, конечно, знал, что вампиры могут двигаться быстро, но чтобы настолько...  
Он больно ударился затылком о ствол дерева: Спайк со всего маха приложил его, удерживая за горло железной хваткой напряженных пальцев. Веселье исчезло из глаз, уступив место ярости. Холодной расчетливой ярости, в глубине которой Ксандер увидел свою смерть.  
Спайк молчал, продолжая сдавливать его горло, скривив губы в гримасе отвращения.  
\- Пожалуйста! - тихая мольба. - Не убивай его! Пожалуйста!  
Вампир замер: пальцы не усиливали хватку, но и не разжимались. Разъяренный шепот в ответ:  
\- После того, что этот чертов насильник сделал...  
\- Я сам хотел этого... просто испугался.  
\- И этого было недостаточно, чтобы этот ублюдок остановился, - заключил вампир.  
Эндрю покачал поникшей головой, но в следующее мгновение решительно поднял глаза:  
\- Если ты убьешь его сейчас, это будет на моей совести, а я не хочу... снова..  
Спайк склонил голову, обдумывая ситуацию и не обращая внимания на хрипящего и пытающегося вырваться Ксандера. Наконец он тихо бросил:  
\- Иди спать.  
\- Но...  
\- Нам нужно кое о чем переболтать со Щенком.  
Не дав Эндрю ответить, вампир убрал руку с горла Ксандера. Тот не успел даже вдохнуть. Спайк с силой протащил его за шкирку глубже в джунгли и бросил на влажную землю.  
Он молча наблюдал, как брюнет с трудом поднимается, чтобы застегнуть съехавшие до самых лодыжек брюки.  
\- Меня не волнует, почему ты это сделал.  
Холодный тон вампира заставил Ксандера вздрогнуть.  
\- Мне не нужны твои оправдания. И мне нет дела до деталей.  
Попытка объясниться принесла ему лишь короткий удар в живот, и он согнулся, вновь сосредоточившись на том, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного воздуха.  
\- Ты останешься жить, Щенок, и этим ты обязан Эндрю. Но запомни мои слова.  
Стальные пальцы сомкнулись на подбородке, заставляя Ксандера выпрямиться ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть жестокое выражение лица Спайка, отвращение в его глазах:  
\- Этот лес станет твоей могилой, если ты хотя бы посмотришь не так в его сторону. Ты понял?  
У Ксандера хватило сил лишь на слабый кивок, и вампир вновь отшвырнул его прочь:  
\- Убирайся. И собери вещи.  
В ответ на удивленный взгляд Спайк пояснил:  
\- Баффи возвращается завтра домой. Ты едешь с ней. Не думаю, что у меня хватит терпения видеть твою физиономию еще три недели.

 **Англия. Лондон  
Апрель 2006-го года  
**  
В штаб-квартире Совета Наблюдателей было непривычно пусто. Юные истребительницы разъехались на двухнедельные каникулы, и основной штаб наблюдателей не остался в долгу, взяв отпуска. Тишину коридоров нарушали лишь размеренные шлепки тряпки припозднившейся уборщицы, да его, Ксандера усталые и медленные шаги.  
Ему не хотелось сидеть в своих апартаментах, привычно заливая в себя литры темного английского портера, и он решил спуститься в вестибюль, подобрать пару свежих газет, которых там всегда валялось великое множество.  
Дорога вниз пролегала через директорат Совета, и Ксандер отметил открытую дверь в кабинет Джайлза, из которой лился мягкий свет. Старый Наблюдатель по привычке проводил даже свободное время в работе.  
Достигнув цели своего путешествия из одного крыла здания в другое, парень несколько минут рылся в стопках изданий на столиках, когда тяжелая дубовая входная дверь распахнулась, впуская смеющуюся и целующуюся на ходу блондинистую парочку. Заметив его, они отлипли друг от друга.  
\- Харрис, - привычно холодно кивнул Спайк.  
Баффи же тепло улыбнулась ему совершенно счастливой улыбкой.  
\- Как прошло? - спросил он.  
\- Это девочка! - воскликнула она.  
\- Поздравляю вас обоих.  
Девушка не выдержала, бросилась к нему и крепко обняла.  
Через пару секунд Ксандер привычно взмолился:  
\- Баффи! Ребра!  
Повернувшись к Спайку, он протянул руку для рукопожатия, но под презрительным взглядом вампира вновь опустил. Баффи отвернулась.  
Она знала, что какие-то события во время их путешествия по джинглям Амазонии разрушили едва начавшие строиться дружеские отношения между мужчинами. Она уже попыталась однажды вмешаться, но они оба дали ей понять, что это останется строго между ними.  
Неважно себя чувствуя после похода по магазинам, посещения доктора, ресторана и прогулки по вечернему городу, она потянула Спайка за рукав:  
\- Уже поздно. Ксан, завтра поговорим, а сейчас я хочу упасть в постель и проспать до полудня.  
Платиновый блондин нежно улыбнулся жене и чмокнул ее в щеку:  
\- Я приду позже. Нам с твоим приятелем Ксаном нужно потолковать кое о чем.  
Проводив мягким взглядом ее удаляющуюся фигуру, Спайк повернулся к Ксандеру:  
\- И долго ты собираешься издеваться над парнем?  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебе освежил память, Харрис? - в тоне вампира появились угрожающие нотки.  
И прежде, чем брюнет смог возразить, начал перечислять:  
\- Я о том мальчишке, который смотрел на тебя с обожанием, пока ты не изнасиловал его, мечтая обо мне. О том влюбленном в тебя идиоте, который выторговал у меня твою никчемную жизнь лишь для того, чтобы ты смотрел на него, как на пустое место. О дураке Эндрю, который все еще надеется, что у тебя есть хоть немного чувств к нему!  
\- Ты сам сказал мне, чтобы я даже смотреть в его сторону не смел, - огрызнулся парень.  
В ответ вампир хмыкнул и поинтересовался, насмешливо приподняв рассеченную бровь:  
\- Мне всегда было интересно, Щенок, ты такой дурак от природы или искусно маскируешься?  
Ксандер скривился, но не стал реагировать на очевидную подначку.  
Лишь устало спросил:  
\- Что ты от меня хочешь, Спайк?

* * *

После того памятного разговора со Спайком прошло несколько дней, и Ксандер, которого поначалу охватило бизкое к истерике состояние, постепенно успокаивался. Он ожидал, что Эндрю вцепится в него сразу же на следующий день, но парень словно сквозь землю провалился.  
Идиллия продолжалась неделю, пока однажды, почти перед самым началом занятий, когда большинство сотрудников и истребительниц вернулись обратно в штаб-квартиру Совета, кто-то решительно к нему постучал.  
Напевая навязчивую мелодию, прицепившуюся к нему с самого утра, Ксандер распахнул дверь.  
Легкая улыбка мгновенно исчезла с его лица, когда он узнал человека, стоящего перед ним.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Эндрю? - резко спросил он.  
Парень неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, не поднимая взгляда от своих тяжелых ботинок:  
\- Спайк сказал, что я могу с тобой поговорить.  
Ксандер поморщился: вампир действительно взял с него слово, что в следующий раз, когда Эндрю покажется на горизонте, он с ним поговорит. Черт... Делать нечего.  
\- Проходи, - он распахнул дверь и отступил в сторону.  
Белобрысый парень отрицательно замотал головой:  
\- Нет. Я... в общем-то, у меня не так много времени.  
Только сейчас Ксандер заметил большой рюкзак, лежащий на полу у ног парня.  
\- Куда-то собираешься?  
Эндрю кивнул.  
\- Надолго?  
Он не понимал, зачем спрашивает, не понимал, какое это будет иметь значение, не понимал, почему сердце неожиданно сжалось, когда услышал тихое:  
\- Думаю, навсегда.  
Кивнул, замешкался на пару секунд, все же спросил:  
\- Когда?  
\- Автобус уходит через час.  
Короткие вопросы, простые ответы. И чувство, что он не справился, не удержал. То самое чувство, которое охватывало его каждый раз, когда он подглядывал за Аней в окно "Магической шкатулки" после фиаско их свадьбы.  
\- Куда? - он был готов стукнуть себя по голове, лишь бы вырваться из круга односложных вопросов, не самых умных вопросов, безопасных вопросов.  
\- Север Шотландии. У Совета там тренировочный лагерь оперативников полевых отрядов.  
Наверное, от удивления у него действительно отвисла челюсть, потому что блондин, не удержавшись, хихикнул:  
\- Знаю, сумасшествие, - и вновь посерьезнел. - Я вышел из Совета, Ксан. Мне здесь нечего делать. Там... я могу принести хоть какую-то пользу.  
\- Или погибнуть на хрен! - неожиданно даже для самого себя выкрикнул брюнет.  
Эндрю резко вскинул голову, пытливо всматриваясь в его лицо, словно ища что-то. Через несколько секунд он отвел взгляд, безмолвно покачал головой и, подхватив рюкзак, повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Самоубийца, - тихо пришептал ему в спину Ксандер, но, видимо, недостаточно тихо.  
Парень остановился, а потом неожиданно взметнул свободную от лямки мешка руку в вулканском знаке:  
\- Живи долго и процветай!  
Ответом ему был выкрик:  
\- Пошел к черту! - и сердито захлопнувшаяся дверь.  
Эхо от удара о косяк прокатилось далеко по пустому коридору жилого крыла. Эндрю одернул рукава черного кожаного плаща, двойника того, что носил Спайк, и быстро зашагал к выходу.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Ксандер...

 **Лагерь оперативников Совета. Шотландия  
Апрель 2006-го  
**   
_Мои приветствия тебе, Спайк!_

 _Пишет тебе оперативник Совета Эндрю. Знаешь, я думал, что секретная база Совета должна располагаться в темном замке, на темной горе, о подножье которой бьются волны темного моря.  
Но на деле все оказалось еще секретнее.  
Конечно, это все Совершенно Секретно, так что ты не рассказывай Баффи, что я тебе об этом написал. База оказалась лагерем из поставленных в несколько рядов крохотных палаток. Похоже на лагерь джедаев. Интересно, а лазерные мечи стоят на вооружении Совета? Еще здесь есть полигон, где с завтрашнего дня из нас будут делать всемогущих супергероев - оперативников Совета. Сержант Таггс обещал сделать из меня настоящего мужчину. Я очень боюсь, что у него это получится, судя по тому, как он на меня смотрел. Чувствую себя гордо и привилегированно. Наверное, я ему понравился. Наверное, он во мне почувствовал потенциал. Спайк, как ты думаешь? Во мне есть потенциал?  
Хотя... Я что-то не очень уверен, хочу ли быть настоящим мужчиной в понимании сержанта. Мне страшно, Спайк…  
Десять минут назад по лагерю пронесся мерзкий звук. Ты никогда не слышал, как бьют разводным ключом по обрезку рельса? Ужасно, поверь. Почему-то весь лагерь куда-то сорвался, и теперь здесь тихо. Пользуюсь моментом, чтобы дописать письмо...  
…Прости, что письмо будет немного помятым. Приходил сержант. Оказалось, что тот мерзкий звук был сигналом на обед, и сержант грубо утащил меня в столовую. Спайк, ты не представляешь, какую гадость они заставляют нас есть! Где кукурузные хлопья? Где кока-кола? Почему на столе нет такого необходимого продукта, как чипсы? И, самое страшное, где десерт?  
Великий Мерлин! Я давился недовареной овсянкой и заедал ее ломтем хлеба, который наверняка нашли на раскопках Помпеи! И почему у старожилов такие счастливые лица? Все это кажется мне очень подозрительным. Думаю провести небольшое расследование. Это наверняка происки невероятно ужасного злодея, который хочет подорвать опору Совета. Мне повезло, что я не забыл свою трубку. Буду вживаться в роль сыщика._

 _Мои братья по оружию говорят, что только что протрубили общий сбор. Мне пора._

 _Пожелай мне удачи, Спайк, и обними за меня Баффи._

 _Твой Эндрю._

 _P.S. Знаю, что не должен... но у него все хорошо?_

 _Приписка Джайлза: Спайк, попроси Эндрю больше не писать секретные сведения в частных письмах. Цензоры пропустили это, с позволения сказать, чудо эпистолярного жанра, только потому что еще хорошо его помнят._

 _Приписка Баффи: Спайк, только попробуй еще скрыть от меня, что Эндрю тебе пишет. Я давно так не смеялась. Интересное P.S. Ты от меня ничего не скрываешь?  
_

 **Совет Наблюдателей. Лондон  
Сентябрь 2006 года  
**   
_Привет, Эндрю._

 _Знаю, что долго не писал, но... Впрочем, обо всем по порядку.  
Можешь нас поздравить. У нас родилась дочь!  
Думаю, ты будешь рад познакомиться с Джойс Уиннифред Саммерс-Пратт, когда приедешь назад в Лондон. Малышке уже месяц, и она чувствует себя прекрасно. Как и ее мама.  
Ты найдешь в конверте пару фотографий.  
Правда, она само совершенство? И так похожа на Баффи.  
Правда, Истребительница ворчит, что она копия меня, но я то лучше знаю.  
Кроме того теперь ни у кого нет сомнений, что Дон сделали из Баффи. Голос у них один. Малышка Джойс сорвала немало занятий в классах, пока Уиллоу не додумалась звукоизолировать нашу квартиру._

 _Кажется она проснулась. Я слышу, как она тихонько хнычет, поэтому заканчиваю письмо. Иначе будет дикий ор посреди ночи и разбуженная очень злая Баффи._

 _Пиши,_

 _Спайк  
_   
**Лагерь оперативников Совета. Шотландия  
Ноябрь 2006 года  
**   
_У нас вечер, так что и тебе доброго вечера, Спайк!_

 _Я тебе никогда не говорил, как я тебе благодарен за то, что ты научил меня ругаться?  
Теперь говорю. Спасибо.  
Если тебе интересно, наш взвод только что вернулся из похода. И меня все достало, достало, достало! Эти гребаные мозоли на ногах, долбанная амуниция, стоящий уже в горле порошок для желудка, нескончаемый дождь и комья глины на подошвах, которые нужно счищать едва ли не каждые сто метров...  
А больше всех сержант Таггс!  
Знаешь, я вспоминаю первые дни в лагере, и обещание сержанта. Первым делом он выбил из меня всю романтику. За Мерлина десять кругов по лагерю в полной выкладке, за джедаев - тридцать отжиманий, за "Властелина Колец" - качать пресс двадцать минут, отсчет пошел. Я сказал пошел! Милый дядька. Мы с ребятами его ласково Барлогом кличем.  
Скучаю по цивилизации, особенно по вкусной еде. Спайк, мы с тобой обязательно сходим в какой-нибудь паб, закажем жареного лука, острых крылышек и темного пива. И упьемся в чернозем! Хотя после прелестей полевой жизни я научился радоваться разваренной перловке, как манне небесной.  
Теперь о серьезном.  
Через неделю мы заканчиваем курс обучения. Слухи ходят, что наш взвод перебросят куда-то в Индонезию. Говорят, там сейчас жарко. И это не только в смысле погоды. Не знаю, будет ли у меня возможность написать тебе оттуда, но, если тебе нужно будет меня найти, мой позывной "Локи". Ребята прозвали меня так после того, как я им две недели подряд рассказывал скандинавские мифы под видом травли баек._

 _Пожелай мне удачи, Спайк. У меня очень нехорошее предчувствие, что она мне понадобится._

 _Эндрю "Локи"_

 _Приписка сержанта "Барлога" Таггса: Из парня будет толк._

 **Совет Наблюдателей. Лондон  
Декабрь 2006 года  
**   
_Рождественская открытка_

 _Эндрю,_

 _Эта открытка может тебя не найти. Черт! Тебя уже может не быть, чтобы прочитать ее. Ваш взвод не отвечает уже несколько дней, но сегодня Рождество. И, наверное, всем нам порой просто необходимо поверить в чудо.  
С Рождеством тебя! И, Кровавый Ад, я верю, что ты жив!_

 _Спайк_

 **Госпиталь Совета. Джаккарта  
Январь 2007 года**

 _Привет, Спайк!_

 _Твоя открытка нашла меня буквально несколько дней назад.  
Наш взвод, вернее то немногое, что от него осталось, сейчас отлеживается в госпитале. И, прежде чем ты сорвешься из Лондона, со мной все отлично. Я здесь завис на несколько дней для профилактики и наблюдения, a послезавтра уже лечу в Англию. Так что помнишь мое предложение упиться в чернозем? Оно еще в силе.  
Тебе наверняка интересно, что там у нас за приключение было? Половина, насколько я знаю, строго засекречена. Попытай Джайлза, он тебе даст полный отчет, который твой покорный слуга сочинял несколько часов. А если вкратце...  
Знаешь, что бывает, когда в гущу мясорубки бросить несколько десятков едва обученных желторотиков?  
Фарш. Мясной. В прямом смысле слова.  
Старики прикрывали нас как могли, но их всех быстро вырезали. И принялись за нас. А эти траханые хваленые бронебойные пули ни хрена этих ублюдков не брали. Откуда нам было знать, что у них всего одна уязвимая часть тела? Нас учили общей демонологии. Ну, я немного больше остальных знал. И все.  
А эти тварюки...  
Нам повезло, что они были уязвимы для магии. Правда, я был единственным, у кого были к ней способности. Пара простеньких заклинаний, чтобы прикрыть наше отступлениe, не звучит особенно страшно. А если это приходится делать едва ли не каждые десять минут? И так на протяжении нескольких дней? Я стараюсь не думать, сколько из наших остались там навсегда, потому что мне не хватило сил прикрыть их всех, или потому что я был в отключке, или потому что к концу у меня срывалось одно заклинание из трех...  
В конечном итоге нам удалось оторваться от этих чудовищ, но впереди еще были дни, которые мы проводили в бесконечных усилиях достать пищу, воду, помочь как-то раненым. Порой мне кажется, что я побывал в аду и вернулся обратно на землю.  
Но мне пора заканчивать письмо. Скоро мы увидимся, и ты мне расскажешь, как у вас дела. А заодно проверим, помнит ли меня еще малышка И я с радостью снова встречусь с малышкой Джойс-Уиннифред._

 _До встречи,_

 _Эндрю_

  
 **Египет, лагерь археологов в ста милях на юг от Каира  
Май 2007 года**

Сгусток темно-синего вещества пролетел мимо Ксандера и всплеском разлетелся в разные стороны. Он вовремя отшатнулся прочь. Недавно освобожденный из плена песка остаток каменной кладки закрыл его от смертоносных капель. Воздух наполнился криками боли, быстро переходящих в агонизирующие хрипы.  
Кислота быстро делала свое дело. Когда спустя пару минут Ксандер неуверенно выглянул из своего укрытия, пол был усеян тем немногим, что осталось от археологов. Они надеялись найти здесь спасение от неожиданной ночной атаки странных существ, пришедших из глубокой пустыни. Вместо этого укрытие обернулось братской могилой.  
K горлу подкатила тошнота. Живот скрутили спазмы, и его вырвало прямо в кровавое месиво под ногами.  
\- Твою мать, - прошептал он трясущимися губами, чувствуя, как холодный пот стекает по спине.  
Тошнота не прошла, она лишь отступила на край сознания, смирилась с пустотой вывернутого наизнанку желудка, разбежалась по телу неприятно щекочущими мурашками. Он передернул плечами и тут же насторожился. Рев приближающегося монстра в непосредственной близости от его укрытия заставил мозг Ксандера лихорадочно работать, находя и тут же отметая прочь возможные варианты укрытия или отступления.  
Рев прозвучал снова. Много ближе.  
Ксандер добежал до очередного раскопа. До того, как это место превратилось в смертоносную ловушку, археологам удалось найти и освободить от песка несколько целиком сохранившихся каменных домов. В одном из них молодой наблюдатель и решил принять бой.  
Подхватив с пола кирку, он быстро отломал полуразъеденный конец ее древка и отбросил его в сторону. Скользкие от холодного пота ладони сомкнулись на оружии - человек в нем кричал и бился в приступе паники. Наблюдатель - хладнокровно прикинул шансы и признал, что, скорее всего, это будет его последний бой.  
Монстр появился неожиданно, стремительно пересек комнату, сбивая керосинку со стола - единственный источник света, на который мог полагаться человек - и обрушился на него всей своей тушей.  
Прилив адреналина бросил Ксандера в сторону, и он подчинился. Не видя ничего в кромешной тьме, он уворачивался, бил киркой по защищенной хитиновыми пластинами груди существа и снова уворачивался. Наугад, не видя ничего, послушный лишь своим инстинктам.  
Ему уже стало казаться, что он побеждает, когда когтистая лапа словно раскаленным ножом прошлась его по плечу, отбрасывая к стене. Ударившись о нeё всем телом, Ксандер рухнул на пол, мотнул головой и попытался определить положение его противника. Он услышал лишь хриплое сопение и тяжелые медленные шаги чудовища. Так близко, что у него возникло подсознательное желание поджать ноги, чтобы на них не наступили.  
Неожиданно вернулась забытая было тошнота. Дерьмо! Не хватало ему еще блевануть в последние секунды жизни. Хотя... может, приближающийся монстр подскользнется?..  
И тут серия ярких вспышек, сопровождающихся знакомым звуком выстрелов из автомата, осветила помещение. Очередь прошила монстра насквозь, и Ксандера вновь прошиб пот, когда пули ввинтились в стену в десятке сантиметров над его головой.  
Словно в ответ на первые выстрелы, воздух снаружи ожил, взорвавшись звуками боя, короткими очередями, ревом атакующих монстров.  
Что-то коротко чиркнуло, отлетело в угол, и через мгновение комната озарилась светом осветительной шашки. Ксандер наконец смог рассмотреть припавшую на одно колену фигуру коммандо, с ног до головы затянутого в черное. Тот молча смотрел на него, сверкая белками глаз на покрытом разводами темного грима лице, волосы спрятаны под темной шапочкой, лишь острые светлые кончики виднеются на темном фоне воротника.  
Рука коммандо с поблескивающей на плече эмблемой корпуса Совета метнулась к голове, по всей видимости, прижимая ближе к уху микроскопический наушник.  
\- Сектор пять, чисто, - наконец коротко бросил он в невидимый микрофон. - Один крайк в минусе. Обнаружил гражданского.  
Тишина. Ослепительная улыбка:  
\- Помятый, но живой. Веду его к вам. Как дела у Красных и Зеленых?  
Улыбка исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась:  
\- Пусть откатятся назад. По их сигналу Падре прочтет этим гадам отходную. Отбой.  
Закончив передачу, коммандо секунду другую устало и, как показалось Ксандеру, задумчиво изучал его, а потом вскочил на ноги:  
\- Ну, чего расселся?  
Ксандер тяжело поднялся и тут же покачнулся от внезапно охватившего его головокружения, оперся о стену. С трудом проделал путь к выходу и встал рядом с коммандо. Точнее, оперативником Совета. Тот кивнул:  
\- Идти можешь, уже хорошо. Держись за мной, делай, что я скажу, и все будет в порядке.  
С этими словами он оттолкнулся от стены, которую подпирал, дожидаясь, пока Ксандер придет в себя, и первым вышел. Наблюдателю ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.  
Путь к основным силам оперативников Совета запомнился ему вереницей ярких вспышек, отрывочных команд его спасителя, перебежек от одного укрытия к другому, коротких очередей его оружия и увесистого пинка под зад для ускорения, когда Ксандер слегка замешкался после команды: "Пошел!"  
Дальше были руки, подхватившие eгo. Свет фонарика, бьющий в его единственный глаз. Укол в предплечье чем-то жгучим.  
\- Красные? - послышался встревоженный голос оперативника, спасшего его.  
\- Пока ничего, Локи.  
\- Кровавый ад! Да они там заснули, что ли? - и тихое, - Регги, свяжись с ними еще...  
Он не договорил, в воздух в некотором отдалении взметнулась красная ракета. Локи удовлетворенно проследил за ней взглядом:  
\- Падре?  
\- Все готово, командир, - откликнулся тихий мягкий голос.  
Локи не ответил, лишь мрачно кивнул.  
Оперативник Падре рaзвёл руки в стороны - Ксандер заметил в каждой из них по сверкающему изогнутому кинжалу - и стал их медленно сводить вместе. Воздух в метре от них дрогнул и заколебался, по нему пробежала волна синего света, застыла на месте, а затем стремительно потекла к лагерю археологов. Она накатывала на разгромленный лагерь, заключая его в кольцо постепенно сжимающегося света.  
Волна энергии достигла первых строений, снова замерла, словно колеблясь, а затем хлынула внутрь лагеря c неотвратимостью снежной лавины. Воздух наполнился воплями и ревом существ, зажатых в смертоносной ловушке. А затем все стихло.  
Свет исчез.  
В воздухе явственно запахло озоном.  
Над пустыней повисла звенящая тишина.  
Падре покачнулся и рухнул на руки товарищей, отдав все силы заклинанию. Локи подошел к нему, склонился на секунду и прошептал:  
\- Спасибо, Падре.  
\- Устройте его где-нибудь поспокойнее, - приказал он оперативникам. - Завтра у него будет дикий отходняк, и сам измучится и других изведёт своими стенаниями.  
Хотя, почему завтра? Уже сегодня.  
Над пустыней вставало солнце. Локи устало стянул с головы шапочку.  
\- Эндрю?

* * *

Вечер? Не может этого быть.  
Как? Когда? Ведь только каких-то... да... да... двенадцать часов назад взошло солнце.  
Казалось, это было совсем недавно.  
Но, словно насмехаясь над ним, лучи раскаленного светила один за другим исчезали, погружаясь в хребты дюн на горизонте.  
День пролетел чередой сменяющих друг друга мизансцен.  
Отчет Джайлзу по рации. Грубые руки медбрата, проверяющего швы на его плече. Ссора с Падре, с которым они не поделили котелок с родниковой водой. Новые швы. На затылке, которым он приложился о камень.  
Пластик мешков, под которым отчетливо просматриваются очертания тел. Как мало их, подобных мешков. Но на них хотя бы можно смотреть. Есть и другие. Вызывающие новые спазмы в пустом желудке. Бесформенные. Уцелевшие кости, с которых стекло желе мышц и органов, не поддающиеся опознанию части тел. Обрывки растерзанных жизней.  
Могилы. Для местных. Для рабочих. Остальные ждут грузовых вертолетов, чтобы отправиться в последний путь домой. Одну из палаток оперативники превратили в полевой морг. Оттуда тянет холодом и склепом.  
Склепом в понимании Брема Стокера. В котором нет места телевизору и уютному креслу, в котором не устраивают спален на нижнем уровне, не зажигают свечи, не раскидывают окурки.  
Склепом, в котором поселилась смерть.  
Вечер.  
Уже вечер.  
Завтра рано утром придет джип, чтобы забрать его в Каир, а оттуда первым же рейсом в Лондон.  
Хорошо было бы поспать.  
Завтра будет еще один сумасшедший день.  
Ему просто необходим отдых.  
Завтра он уедет, и их дороги могут больше никогда не пересечься.  
Он просто свалится от усталости, если…  
Завтра он вернется в вялое течение своей одинокой жизни.  
Он...  
Завтра...

  
 **Англия, Лондон,  
Рождество 2007-го года**

Светловолосый улыбающийся вихрь пронесся по залам старого здания, в котором располагалась штаб-квартира Совета Наблюдателей. У добротной деревянной двери он остановился, осторожно поставил на пол яркие пакеты, которыми были заняты его руки, и энергично забарабанил в дверь:  
\- Баффи! Спайк! Подъем!  
За дверью послышалась возня, чертыхания, приглушенные ругательства и обещания прибить визитера на месте.  
Наконец, спустя по меньшей мере десять минут, дверь медленно приоткрылась. Гость оказался нос к носу с заспанным вампиром, но совершенно не испугался ни причудливой маски демона, ни оскаленным в зевке острейшим клыкам.  
\- Спайк, челюсть вывихнешь, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Вампир с громким клацканием закрыл рот и радостно уставился на визитера:  
\- Кровавый Ад! Эндрю? Какими судьбами?  
\- Миссию отложили до следующего года...  
\- ... а тебе и твоим оторвам отдали Лондон на разграбление, - оценил Спайк приличную горку пакетов из самых разных магазинов города, лежащую у его ног.  
\- Ну, что-то в этом роде, - кивнул тот. - Ты меня собираешься на пороге держать или все же позволишь войти?  
\- О, черт! Конечно, заходи, - Спайк отрыл дверь шире и впустил неожиданного, но всегда желанного гостя в квартиру.  
\- А здесь ничего не изменилось, - оглядываясь по сторонам, отметил Эндрю.  
В этот момент в комнату вошла Баффи, держа на руках извивающегося и хныкающего ребенка:  
\- Это просто кошмар какой-то! - в сердцах воскликнула она, - Отказывается от ужина, кидается в меня всем, до чего дотянется, - тут она узнала гостя, - о, привет, Эндрю, - и, отметив его присутствие, снова эмоционально накинулась на мужа, - и капризничает! Раз уж проснулся, держи свое сокровище! Уж коли она вся в тебя по характеру, то сам и разбирайся!  
Вампир, получив в свои руки обожаемое чадо, тут же расплылся в счастливо-идиотской улыбке, совершенно позабыв, что так и оставался в демонической ипостаси. Однако для ребенка облик демона явно не был чем-то новым и непрывычным, маленькая Джойс засмеялась и стукнула отца в нос пухленьким кулачком.  
\- Ауч! - вскрикнул Спайк и повернулся к Баффи, - Солнышко, не знаю, что там насчет характера, но рефлексы у нее совершенно определенно мамочкины.  
Расслабленно откинувшись на спинку дивана и заложив руки за голову, Эндрю с улыбкой наблюдал за этой семейной идиллией.  
Но долго отдыхать ему не позволили. Прекратив испытывать папин нос на крепость, а нервы на терпение, ребенок обратил внимание на постороннего дядю. Спайк, проследив за серьезным взглядом малышки, многообещающе ухмыльнулся. Было видно, что ему в голову пришла какая-то каверза.  
Эндрю даже не успел насторожиться: Спайк решительно усадил Джойс к нему на колени. Девчушка застыла деревянным истуканчиком, уставившись на чужого дядю, с которым пока еще не хотела знакомиться так близко. Незнакомый дядя нервно сглотнул и с подозрением посмотрел на замершего ребенка. Баффи и Спайк тоже затаили дыхание, не в силах предсказать, что выкинет их драгоценное чадо дальше.  
Девочка посмотрела на взрослых большими голубыми глазами, в которых, казалось, заключалась вся скорбь маленького человечка. Она выпятила нижную губу, насупилась, раздумывая, а затем комнату заполнил оглушительный рев.  
Эндрю вздрогнул и метнул на Баффи и Спайка беспомощный взгляд. Ласковые и беспечные ответные улыбочки предоставили ему полную свободу действий. Знать бы еще, что полагается делать в таких ситуациях!  
Тут ему показалось, что ребенок уже выдыхается, потому что режущий слух крик начал стихать. Но, как оказалось, он рано обрадовался. Джойс замолчала ровно настолько, сколько требуется, чтобы набрать воздуха в грудь, и издала еще более душераздирающий вопль. Смутное воспоминание, что дети любят, когда над ними трясут всякими погремушками всплыло в его памяти. Решив, что терять ему нечего, парень стал оглядываться в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы привлечь внимание Джойс. Как назло все игрушки оказались вне пределов его досягаемости, а родители ребенка даже не собирались ему помогать. И тут Эндрю вспомнил об армейском медальоне, который он носил, не снимая.  
Изобразив самую приветливую улыбку, на какую он был способен, парень выудил из-за пазухи медальон, и потряс им перед девочкой. Соединенные цепочкой металлические жетоны слабо звякнули.  
После нескольких попыток Эндрю заметил, что малышка не отрываясь смотрит на блестящий предмет в его руке. Все еще продолжая своё сольное выступление, она робко потянулась к цепочке и вскоре уже зажимала её в руке. Рев плавно перетёк во всхлипы и постепенно сошёл на нет.  
\- О, Мерлин! Это не ребенок, а пожарная сирена какая-то, - выдохнул он тихо, решив, что все позади.  
И снова ошибся.  
Спустя пару минут широко улыбающаяся Баффи всучила ему в свободную руку плошку с кашей и присоединилась к Спайку в кресле напротив. Удобно устроившись на коленях вампира, Истребительница с новым интересом стала ждать продолжения спектакля.  
Ребёнку, поглощённому чем-то интересным, не до еды. И Джойс было намного интереснее изучать медальон и тянуть нового дядю за его волосы, чем есть кашу с ложки. К доводам из серии "за папу, за маму, за дедушку Джайлза, за тётю Уиллоу" она была глуха. Результатом всего этого безобразия было то, что Эндрю оказался покрыт ровным слоем каши, а родители девочки уже тихо постанывали от смеха, глядя на попытки бравого коммандос справиться с одним маленьким, но очень вредным ребенком.  
Наконец, посчитав, что в рот ребенка попало достаточное количество каши, чтобы это можно было засчитать за ужин, Баффи избавила молодого человека от Джойс, усадив ее на пол посреди пакетов, которые принес Эндрю.  
\- Ну и что в них такое? - спросила она, наблюдая, как ребенок с большим энтузиазмом принялся извлекать из пакетов разные свертки.  
\- Подарки. Для вас, Джойс, Джайлза... ну и еще некоторых людей.  
Эндрю был поглощен приведением себя в божеский вид, избавляясь от каши на рубашке, брюках, а также на лице и в волосах, и поэтому не заметил, как Истребительница и вампир обменялись быстрыми многозначительными взглядами. Спайк прокашлялся:  
\- Пожалуй, нам нужно будет как следует отпраздновать твое возвращение. Как насчет посидеть где-нибудь, попить пивка? Баффи, ты же нас отпустишь?  
\- А меня вы, конечно же, не приглашаете? - иронично улыбнулась Истребительница.  
\- Ты же знаешь, детка, мужские разговоры, мужская компания, - показал ей кончик языка вампир. - Я тебя позже приглашу...  
Куда именно он ее пригласит, было не слышно. Вампир склонился к шее жены и что-то ей нашептывал на ухо, а Истребительница, слегка покраснев, старалась не пропустить ни слова. Неожиданно она фыркнула и шлепнула мужа по плечу:  
\- Я всегда догадывалась, что связалась с махровым извращенцем.  
\- Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится, - погрозив ей пальцем, ухмыльнулся Спайк. Подхватив куртку с вешалки и зацепив Эндрю за локоть, он вытолкал парня из квартиры.  
\- Когда хоть вернетесь?  
\- Не скучай, Истребительница, одной ночевать я тебе все равно не позволю, - подмигнул ей вампир, звякнул солидной связкой ключей и вышел.  
\- Ну, и что мне теперь делать с этой горой подарков? - уже в пустоту спросила Баффи.

* * *

\- Его нет в Лондоне.  
\- Что? - Эндрю едва не поперхнулся пивом, настолько неожиданными были первые слова Спайка, едва они сели за столик.  
\- Я сказал, что Ксандера нет в Лондоне.  
\- Меня это больше не интересует, - сделал попытку равнодушно отмахнуться от вампира Эндрю, но тот не купился.  
\- Ну, конечно, - язвительно протянул тот. - Сейчас ты мне будешь петь песенку о том, что ты уже не тот, что ты вырос, что ты матерый коммандос и всякие пухлые брюнеты тебя совершенно не интересуют.  
\- Он не пухлый! - возмутился Эндрю и тут же прикусил язык, а Спайк довольно рассмеялся:  
\- Что и требовалось доказать. Выкладывай, что там у вас приключилось весной. И не смей мне врать, что это была мимолетная встреча!  
\- Но это так и…  
\- А я сказал, не смей! В конце концов это не я удрал в армию из-за несчастной любви, это не я ревниво справлялся сам знаешь о ком в каждом письме. Ну и, конечно же, это не я довел Ксандера до такого состояния, что тот, едва вернувшись в Лондон после египетской заварушки, сначала заперся у себя в комнате в компании ящика виски, а потом рванул куда-то в сибирскую тайгу останавливать открытие очередной Адской Пасти. И с тех пор о нем ни слуху ни духу.  
Пока Спайк выговаривал все это, глядя в упор на Эндрю, тот успел успокоиться и найти парочку оправданий.  
\- В Египте была бойня. Такая заварушка, знаешь ли, не для слабонервных.  
\- Ага, - поддакнул ему вампир, - особенно с такими слабыми нервами, как у парня, который уже больше десяти лет ошивается в ближайшей свите Истребительницы. Той самой, которая с большой буквы "И". Не пройдет, заслушаем попытку номер два.  
\- Откуда мне знать? - Эндрю начал закипать, - Может, ему видение было? После ящика-то виски.  
Вампир приподнял бровь.  
\- Ну, или ему cибирский климат больше подходит, чем пески Египта.  
Вампир грустно посмотрел на него.  
\- Да, твою мать! Будто у меня других дел нет, как только отчитываться о необъяснимых процессах, происходящих в мозгах Ксандера Харриса!  
\- Еще раз с чувством, и я вполне могу тебе поверить, - Спайк зевнул, измерил уровень жидкости в своем стакане и жестом подозвал разносчицу.  
Когда перед вампиром оказалась новая порция любимого напитка, он смерил Эндрю внимательным взглядом и вздохнул.  
\- Эндрю, мне нет особого дела до твоих отношений с Харрисом. Несколько лет назад я тебя воспринимал, как щенка. Такого же, как Харрис. Но безопасного щенка, которого некому защитить, если дело пойдет совсем хреново. Но, черт тебя возьми, ты мне раньше доверял! Понимаешь? Доверял! Что случилось?  
Парень напротив сник и уставился в глубь стакана.  
\- Я не могу тебе рассказать. Ты перестанешь меня уважать за то, что я сделал. Не спрашивай, прошу тебя.  
Слова прозвучали глухо. Человеку, сказавшему их, словно приходилось силой выталкивать их из себя.  
Вампир подался вперед, не спуская глаз с белокурого паренька, сидевшего перед ним и упорно не желавшего встречаться с ним взглядом.  
\- Что. Ты. Натворил?  
Вот так. Раздельно. Каждое слово, каждый слог.  
Немного угрозы и интонации старшего.  
Спайк умел играть голосом, умел он и пользоваться им. Мастерски. Ему было неудобно за то, что он буквально подчинял себе волю Эндрю, играл на eгo чувствах. Чистая психология, никаких трюков. Он прекрасно осознавал, что не смог бы повторить подобное ни с кем другим. Но этот мальчишка настолько доверял ему, вампиру, что снял все обереги перед встречей с ним. Это было подло, но вампир уже давно хотел знать, что произошло с Ксандером в Египте, почему он так изменился после встречи с Эндрю.  
А спустя минуту ему показалось, что в баре наступила полная тишина. Это было, конечно же, не так. Музыка продолжала греметь, заполняя помещение, голоса посетителей создавали ровный монотонный гул, но для вампира и белобрысого парнишки напротив всего этого не существовалo.  
Они странно смотрелись, словно зеркальные отражения друг друга: напряженные позы, похожие фигуры, светлые волосы, глаза в глаза.  
\- Он был со мной в ночь перед отъездом.  
\- Я знаю, что твой взвод был там.  
\- Ты не понял. Он. Был. Со мной. Ночью. В моей палатке.  
Брови Спайка против воли взлетели вверх.  
\- Он не хотел... но я.. я.. Спайк, я его заставил!  
Взгляд сал беззащитным, выпуская на волю все, что Эндрю прятал за внешним спокойствием.  
А Спайк... Он не чувствовал злости, у него не было даже желания хорошенько встряхнуть парня и отвесить ему пару тумаков, как он когда-то сделал с Ксандером. Вампир беспомощно смотрел на ссутулившиеся плечи парня, уткнувшегося в сложенные на столе руки, и, наверное, впервые в своей долгой нежизни, не знал, что ему теперь делать.

* * *

Неожиданно тишина, окружающая Спайка и Эндрю, взорвалась звуками. Большая веселая компания парней ввалилась в бар и принялась бесцеремонно разглядывать посетителей, выискивая кого-то.  
\- Черт, он должен быть здесь!  
\- Может в соседнем баре посмотрим? Их тут на каждом углу по три штуки.  
\- Не, поисковик четко показал на эту дыру.  
\- Твою мать! Командир! А ну выходи, мы тебя не больно зарежем!  
\- Ага, чик, и готово!  
Слушая эту разноголосицу, сдобренную громким ржанием, Спайк порадовался, что выбрал угол потемнее, в самом конце бара.  
Он перегнулся через стол и резко встряхнул Эндрю за плечо:  
\- Эндрю. Эндрю!  
\- А? Что? - .  
\- Тут твоя команда нагрянула. Ищут явно тебя.  
Парень метнул быстрый взгляд в сторону веселившейся компании:  
\- Кровавый Ад!  
\- И прекрати использовать мои ругательства! – и совсем тихо добавил  
\- А по поводу Харриса мы еще поговорим.  
Эндрю приподнялся и махнул рукой, на его губах уже играла лёгкая ехидная ухмылка.  
\- Вот и Локи нашёлся! - взревели парни.  
\- Ну, привет, охламоны! Как погуляли? Как сыграли?  
\- Локи, тебя убить сейчас или позже?  
Эндрю невинно захлопал ресницами:  
\- А я вам каким боком не угодил?  
\- А то ты сам не знаешь, - ухмыльнулся высокий темнокожий здоровяк.  
\- Регги, я могу быть кем угодно, но телепат из меня никакой, - продолжая притворяться, пожал плечами Эндрю.  
\- Ну, ты гад! - поразился тот, кого назвали Регги. - Нет, Падре, ты когда-нибудь встречал такую святую простоту?  
Невысокий, довольно плотного телосложения Падре сладко улыбнулся и воззвал:  
\- Покайся, грешник! Тебя не только мы прибить хотим, но и Рыси с Волками. Покайся, и мы тебе по-домашнему наваляем. А вот если до тебя доберутся наши братья по оружию... ну, ты понял…  
\- Боже, Эндрю, что ты еще успел натворить? – полюбопытствовал Спайк.  
Вместо Эндрю вся компания хором просветила вампира о проделках их командира. Под конец коллективного рассказа Спайк уже заходился от смеха:  
\- Ну, вот скажи мне, какого хрена тебе понадобилось превращать соревнования между отрядами оперативников Совета в дурдом на выгуле? И не позвать меня посмотреть на это!!!  
Как оказалось, Эндрю, которого из-за недавнего ранения не допустили к участию, решил, что он обязательно сорвёт это мероприятие. ("А ты злопамятный, крошка!" – воскликнул Падре). Сказано - сделано, поздно ночью он наведался в тренировочный комплекс, где должно было проходить соревнование, и старательно заколдовал там все, что подвернулось под руку. В итоге во время футбольного матча между комадной Барсов, которыми командовал Эндрю, и подразделением Рысей, ожил футбольный мяч. Да не просто ожил, а увеличился в размерах и вырастил себе широкую пасть, полную зубов. (“Фрейд отдыхает, Локи!” - хохотнул Регги) Не очень острых, но ощутимо хватавших все, что пробегало мимо. А так как дело происходило во время футбольного матча, то там много кого бегало. Битый час мячик гонялся за игроками, пока общими усилиями его не выманили с поля и запихали в одну из подсобок. Остаток дня дверь в помещение сотрясалась под ударами этого мутанта, пытающегося выбраться на свободу и продолжить веселье.  
Но это было еще не все. Чего только стоил гимнастический конь, тоже оживший и раздававший пинки всем, пытающимся подойти к нему ближе, чем на три метра?! Бравые коммандос ласточками разлетались в разные стороны под удар его копыт.  
А стрельбища, где оружие отказывалось стрелять, пока стрелок не сочинит в его честь любовную серенаду и не исполнит ее, стоя на коленях перед стендом?  
После столь подробного пересказа всех шалостей Эндрю, Спайк был в состоянии только тихо постанывать от смеха и благодарить силы небесные, что ему не нужно дышать хотя бы время от времени. Отсмеявшись, он предложил поставить всем по выпивке в счёт морального ущерба.


	2. Chapter 2

**Сибирь. Затерянная где-то в таежной глуши заимка.  
Февраль 2008-го года**

  
За окном шумела буря. Снежные вихри разбивались о стены бревенчатых избушек, надёжно спрятанных от ярости стихии под гигантскими лапами деревьев-великанов. Снег валил уже который день без остановки, и время от времени кому-нибудь из обитателей заимки приходилось расчищать тропинки, чтобы их окончательно не завалило снегом. Команде Наблюдателей, направленных в Сибирь для расследования потенциальной возможности открытия еще одной Адской Пасти в этом Богом забытом месте, совершенно не улыбалось оказаться в снежном плену.  
Ксандер лениво развалился на своей лежанке, потягивая крепкий чай и рассеянно листая "Энциклопедию славянской нежити и мифических существ". Терия его особенно не интересовала, поскольку за прошедший год у группы, в состав которой он входил, выдался уникальный шанс познакомиться со многими, описанными в книге существами лично. А с некоторыми даже установить вполне приемлемые, почти дружественные отношения. В этой командировке Ксандер исполнял обязанности временного наблюдателя истребительницы, приставленной к группе учёных, которые занимались изучением магических полей, существ и сущностей, распространенных в этом регионе земного шара, а также собирали местный фольклор.  
Их работа практически подошла к концу. Около года они разбирались с местным феноменом, который поначалу приняли за формирование нового портала. Им удалось собрать массу материалов по местной специфике и теперь пора было отправляться домой, в туманную, дождливую, но гораздо более теплую Англию. Последние дни они занимались тем, что подбивали последние отчеты, собирали вещи и паковались. Самолет должен был прилететь еще несколько дней назад, но буря, разыгравшаяся в тайге, расстроила все их планы.  
Им оставалось теперь только скучать, следить, чтобы снегом не завалило двери и ждать лётной погоды.  
В такой обстановке, особенно по вечерам, в полумраке комнаты, освещаемой лишь светом от открытого огня, очень хорошо думалось.  
И вспоминалось.  
Сейчас, когда все происшедшее в Египте казалось практически нереальным, Ксандер мог наконец-то признаться самому себе, что он попросту испугался. Испугался и сбежал. Сбежал от проницательного, видящего его насквозь взгляда Спайка. Сбежал от верной своей дружбе Баффи, у которой на тот момент было больше своих проблем с малышкой Джос, чтобы он мог позволить ей волноваться еще и о нем. Сбежал от Джайлза, который совершенно не уставал от чтения бесконечных лекций о контроле над своими эмоциями. Сбежал от всепонимающей Уиллоу, которая словно всем своим видом кричала: "Да, я лесбиянка, попробуй теперь кинуть в меня камень, когда ты сам..." Сбежал от так и недопитого ящика виски. Сбежал от самого себя.  
Что же загнало его на самый край земли? Что настолько испугало, казалось бы видевшего все в этой жизни Ксандера Харриса?  
Он боялся сам себя. Боялся своих желаний. И воспоминаний о последней ночи, проведенной в песках Египта. Ночи, мысли о которой до сих пор заставляли его краснеть и проклинать себя последними словами.  
Появление отряда оперативников в разгромленном лагере археологов спасло ему жизнь. Но вид Эндрю потряс его. Угловатый, неуверенный в себе паренек исчез. Вместо него перед Ксандером стоял уверенный в себе мужчина с холодным пронзительным взглядом. Молодой наблюдатель был готов к неприятному разговору, но Эндрю лишь скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и отправился по своим делам, бросив через плечо бойцам, чтобы те позаботились о спасенном. Ксандер был готов к чему угодно, только не к равнодушию.  
Его отчаянно беспокоило, что для Эндрю их общего прошлого словно бы и не существовало. И краткие встречи в течение всего того дня только подтверждали это. Командир оперативников лишь молча кивал, натыкаясь на единственного выжившего участника раскопок, общался уважительно и сугубо официально во время решения вопросов о транспортировке тел ученых и сохранившихся материалов исследований в Англию. В общем вел себя так, словно видит Ксандера первый раз в жизни. И такое отношение заставляло молодого человека не находить себе места, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем.  
Ксандер уже давно раскаялся в содеянном. Он клял себя и не мог понять, как вообще оказался способен на такую подлость и предательство. Что-то странное творилось с ним тогда в джунглях, словно в воздухе был разлит афродизиак, под чарами которого можно было сойти с ума. И совершать безумные поступки. Нет, он не искал себе оправданий. И презрение, которым его окатывал Спайк при каждой встрече, считал полностью заслуженным. Бедняга Эндрю. Тогда, вернувшись из Африки, парнишка так и не смог понять, почему Ксандер шарахается от него, как от прокаженного. Почему не поговорит, не выяснит отношения, не попытается хоть как-то загладить свою вину.  
В те дни Ксандер был сам себе противен. Его бесило то неприкрытое обожание в глазах Эндрю. Бесило, что парнишка не отшатывался, не бежал прочь, встречаясь в коридорах Совета. Если бы Эндрю не уехал, в конце концов Ксандер сам сбежал бы куда глаза глядят.  
Вскоре Энрю исчез из его жизни, прибавив еще один камешек в чашу вины Ксандера. Молодой наблюдатель считал, что он убивает парнишку своими руками. Он не верил, что из бесхребетного, покорного праву сильного мальчишки выйдет что-то путное. Ксандер был уверен, что записавшись в ряды оперативников, Эндю подписал себе смертный приговор. Только приговор этот был написан рукой и почерком его, Ксандера Харриса. От этих мыслей ему становилось совсем тошно.  
Поэтому тот Эндрю, который предстал перед ним вчера, поверг его в шок. Это был совсем другой человек. Человек, которого он не знал.  
И Ксандер был уверен, что у него не было никаких шансов заново с ним познакомиться.

* * *

Он смутно помнил события последних часов в разгромленном лагере археологов. День пролетел незаметно. Его постоянно донимали множеством вопросов, на большинство из которых он не мог ответить. Спешно прибывшие на место сотрудники Совета Наблюдателей занимались зачисткой следов: убирали окровавленные грязные палатки, тщательно упаковывали материалы исследований и найденные атрефакты. Он чувствовал себя чужим и никому не нужным. Ближе к вечеру Ксандеру надоела суета, царящая вокруг. Ему хотелось побыть одному.  
Молодой наблюдатель ушёл из лагеря. Он долго бесцельно бродил по территории раскопа. Кое-какие строения древнего поселения уцелели полностью, другие были разрушены практически до основания. Тени, отбрасываемые заходящим солнцем удлинились, стали резкими и угловатыми. В конце концов он остановился у остатков каменной кладки и присел на нее, подставив лицо лучам уходящего солнца. Перед ним волнами дюн простиралась пустыня. Скоро эти волны снова набегут на это место, погребая под собой все тайны и трагедии, забирая назад то, что пустыня уже давно считала своим.  
Позади послышались шаги, и Ксандер обернулся. Это был Эндрю. Он подошел и присел на камни рядом.  
Мужчины молчали, наблюдая, как солнце медленно опускается за дюны. Их связывало общее прошлое, и им было, что сказать друг другу. Но вместо разговора они просто наслаждались кратким моментом тишины и покоя. Когда исчез последний луч, Эндрю так же тихо, как и пришел, встал, чтобы уйти. Позже Ксандер не раз задумывался, что заставило его остановить оперативника, какая сила подтолкнула к тому, чтобы в последний момент поймать блондина за руку. Тот остановился, повернулся к нему, и Ксандер утонул в темной глубине его глаз.  
Момент был краток, но Эндрю, видимо, рассмотрел во взгляде другого мужчины и одиночество, и сожаление, и желание быть снова с ним. Пусть это желание и было мимолетным, как казалось тогда Ксандеру, но оно было, и Эндрю этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться краешками губ. Ксандер ответил такой же несмелой улыбкой и привлек мужчину к себе. Поцелуй был легким и нежным, губы едва касались губ. В какой-то момент Эндрю мягко освободил свою руку, обнял Ксандера за талию и привлек еще ближе, углубляя поцелуй.  
Как они вернулись в лагерь и оказались в палатке Эндрю, Ксандер не помнил. В один момент они целуются, в следующий - освобождают друг друга от одежды и снова целуются. Прикосновения, сначала робкие, но вскоре все более смелые и откровенные. Дыхание, замирающее под напором волн наслаждения, и со стоном вырывающееся из легких, когда пытка становится нестерпимой.  
Легкое, словно перышко, касание взрывается паникой в его голове: "Нет! Нельзя! Никому, ни с кем! Отпусти! Не смей!"  
Но он молчит, лишь дыхание становится хриплым, раскрытые ладони упираются в грудь. Ксандер пытается оттолкнуть от себя Эндрю, но руки, теперь намного более сильные, с легкостью удерживают его в твердом, но тем не менее нежном захвате. И снова глаза в глаза, дыхание смешивается, они замирают, вглядываясь друг в друга, изучая, пытаясь почувствовать, дотянуться, понять. "Мне это нужно". Слова не были сказаны, но Ксандер понял, что этой ночью он должен вернуть то, что отнял у этого человека в такую же ночь, несколько лет назад.  
Мгновение обостренной реальности прошло.  
Поцелуй... тяжелое тело на нем... обжигающие прикосновения... словно по оголенным нервам... желание.  
Вторжение оказалось болезненным, но не настолько, как он себе представлял. А после его захлестнула волна наслаждения. Он молчал, но в глубине его нарастал непрекращающийся крик, мольба не останавливаться, не прекращать слияния. Он падал, но падение не было страшным. Он не был один.  
Ночь была прекрасной. Но утром многое видится в ином свете. И счастливые воспоминания Ксандера в первые минуты после пробуждения потускнели. Чем дольше он лежал рядом со все еще мирно спящим любовником, тем мрачнее становились его мысли.  
"Он просто отыгрался на тебе за все, что ты ему сделал", - наконец решил он. "Все было обманом, жестокой шуткой, у него появился шанс вернуть с лихвой должок, и он им воспользовался".  
Ксандер и сам не заметил, как накрутил себя до состояния ярости. В нем закипела обида. Обида на Эндрю, на Спайка, на себя самого в конце концов. Еще вчера вечером он верил. Cегодня утром - был зол на весь мир.  
Осторожно освободившись из объятий, Ксандер выскользнул из-под одеяла. Собрать свои вещи, разбросанные по полу, и одеться было делом пары минут. Он уже приподнял полог палатки, чтобы выскользнуть наружу, когда его остановил сонный голос:  
\- Ксандер? Куда ты?  
Лучше бы он просто ушел, не оглядываясь. Но он остановился. Оглянулся, запечатлев короткое воспоминание, к которому он будет потом часто возвращаться: Эндрю чуть приподнял голову над подушкой, светлые волосы в полном беспорядке, скользнувшее вниз походное одеяло открыло обнаженные плечи. Он сонно щурился, вглядываясь в яркое пятно бьющего снаружи солнечного света, и улыбался.  
\- Я ненадолго - неуклюже соврал Ксандер, стараясь придать своему голосу беззаботный тон.  
\- Который час?  
\- Еще рано. Спи.  
Эндрю откинулся на подушку, закрывая глаза, но продолжая улыбаться. Видно было, что сон снова овалдевал им, но он все же едва слышно прошептал:  
\- Возвращайся скорее.  
\- Спи, - повторил Ксандер и быстро вышел.  
Пребывая в полном смятении, молодой Наблюдатель быстро собрался в дорогу и через какой-то час уже ехал в сторону Каира.  
Ксандер вынырнул из воспоминаний. Книга все еще была раскрыта на той же странице, чай остыл, за окном по-прежнему бушевала вьюга. Порой он спрашивал себя, а что случилось бы, останься он в то утро рядом с Эндрю? Изменилась бы от этого его жизнь? Изменился бы он сам? Иногда он позволял себе немного пофантазировать, представляя, что Эндрю действительно его любит. Что они вместе. Вместе, даже когда один на очередном задании, а другой в командировке. Вместе, когда их разделяют тысячи километров. Счастливые мечты, светлые, под такие всегда легко засыпалось, а сны снились яркие, хорошие и добрые.  
Но сны оставались снами.  
Он так и не вернулся.

 **Южная Америка. Боливия.  
Сентябрь 2008-го года**

Отряд оперативников, которым командовал Эндрю, первым вошел в небольшое селение, расположенное на берегу речушки и окруженное девственными джунглями. Деревня была мертвой. Тут и там виднелись подсохшие лужи крови, сорванные двери открывали черные провалы, ведущие в дома. И над всем этим стояла оглушительная тишина, такая же мёртвая, как сама деревня.  
\- Что-то здесь очень и очень не так, - раздался в микронаушнике напряженный голос Регги.  
\- Мне здесь тоже не нравится, - откликнулся Эндрю, знаками приказывая бойцам проверить дома.  
Они были готовы встретить в этом месте смерть, были готовы увидеть кровь и истерзанные тела селян. Но не были готовы к этой тишине.  
Убедившись, что в селении не осталось ни одной живой души, отряд собрался вместе:  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - покачал головой Падре, - бораро пожирают тела, но не трогают кости. Здесь обязательно должны были остаться следы.  
\- Может быть наши аналитики ошиблись, и здесь поработали вовсе не бораро, а что-нибудь еще хуже?  
\- Локи, если здесь побывало что-то хуже бораро, то нам, пожалуй, стоит отсюда убраться прямо сейчас.  
\- Да уж, - поежился Эндрю, - нас и так слишком мало.  
\- Командир, нужно уходить отсюда, - подбежал к ним еще один оперативник.  
Эндрю вопросительно взглянул на него.  
\- Перо. У него только что было видение.  
Медуим по прозвищу " Перо" был недавно в отряде, но уже успел заработать себе определенную репутацию. Его видения часто помогали оперативникам находить выход из самой, казалось бы, безнадежной ситуации. За недолгое время его службы Локи успел не раз убедиться, если Перо советовал уходить, то этот совет следовало приравнивать к приказу.  
Задачей отряда была только разведка. Основные силы были на подходе, и Эндрю не собирался рисковать своими людьми. Он немедленно отдал приказ как можно скорее покинуть селение. Однако им не дали даже дойти до кромки леса.  
Сплошная серая волна демонов выплеснулась из зеленой стены, окружавшей деревню.  
\- Бораро! Отходим к реке! - выкрикнул Эндрю.  
Быстрое отсупление не было хаотичным. Бойцы сбросили тяжёлые вещмешки, чтобы те не стесняли движений в предстоящем бою. Каждый следил, чтобы никто из товарищей не отстал от группы, не оказался в гуще несущихся по пятам существ. Оперативники понимали, что их шансы выжить минимальны. Небольшому отряду было не под силу справиться с таким количеством демонов. И все же река могла дать хоть какую-то защиту от нападения с тыла, и они собирались ее использовать.  
Добежав до места, пригодного для обороны, Эндрю обернулся и резко поднял руку раскрытой ладонью к приближающимся существам. На пути бораро словно возникла невидимая стена, в которую врезалась кажущаяся сплошной серая лавина. Воздух огласил многоголосый вой ярости и боли, когда задние ряды демонов налетели на передние, сминая их своей массой.  
Воспользовавшись передышкой, бойцы заняли оборону, встав на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга. Падре и Перо неподвижно замерли в центре образовавшегося полукруга, закрыв глаза, сканируя окрестности и пытаясь связаться с медиумами основных сил.  
Эндрю продолжал удерживать щит, но чувствовал, что его силы на исходе. Пару раз он терял концентрацию, позволив борару продвинуться еще на несколько метров вперед, но спустя секунду на их пути заново вырастал невидимый барьер.  
Тем временем Регги быстро проверял количество боеприпасов у бойцов, прикидывая, на сколько их хватит.  
\- Регги, - неожиданно тихо окликнул его Падре.  
\- Связались с нашими?  
Маг удрученно покачал головой:  
\- Кто-то нас блокирует. Рации?  
\- Молчат.  
\- Регги, борару не сбиваются в стаи. Даже в самые голодные годы. Их кто-то гонит на нас. Всех, что есть в округе.  
\- Как они могут это делать? - удивился Регги.  
\- Скорее всего, они спрятали поблизости что-то вроде магического манка, а в нужный момент активировали его. Пара магов поддерживает зов и усиливает его, чтобы уж наверняка каждая тварь услышала. Просто и эффективно.  
\- Твою мать, мы не продержимся больше десяти минут, нас просто сомнут, - зло выругался мулат и кивнул на командира - Локи уже выдыхается, нужно что-то делать. Можете найти этих гребанных загонщиков?  
\- Лучше, - неожиданно вставил слово Перо. - Падре, у этих сволочей что-то вроде экранирующих амулетов. Борару принимают их за часть леса и поэтому не трогают. Думаю, нам вполне будет под силу снять защиту c этих ублюдочных магов и всех, кто носит такие же амулеты. Чтоб жизнь медом не казалась. Как думаешь?  
Злая ухмылка появилась на лице мага:  
\- На счет три.  
\- Стойте, сможете сделать так, чтобы борару преключили на них свое внимание? – вмешался Регги, чувствуя, что отпущенное им время на подготовку на исходе.  
Падре прищурился, прикидывая что-то, и заумчиво протянул:  
\- Перо, как думаешь, сместим слегка зов? Только вот все ли они уйдут?  
\- Часть, да, но первая волна, все же наша, - невозмутимо откликнулся Перо.  
\- Сколько вам понадобится времени?  
\- Пару минут, - бросил через плечо Падре, вместе с Перо принимаясь быстро чертить на песке магические формулы и знаки.  
Этих минут у них не оказалось.  
Эндрю пошатнулся и бессильно упал на колени. Его била дрожь, по лицу грязными дорожками бежал пот. Закрывая командира, бойцы отряда сделали несколько шагов вперед, чтобы он попал в полукруг обороны, и встретили приближающихся монстров шквальным огнем из автоматов. Сразу несколько гранат полетели в самую гущу приближающейся нечисти. Они тоже сделали свое дело.  
Борару, не ожидавшие встретить такой отпор, замедлили бег. Эти существа, хотя и не были полностью разумными, обладали интеллектом, достаточным, чтобы правильно оценить степень угрозы. А автоматы продолжали косить демонов ряд за рядом, гранаты оставляли изрядные плеши в сплошной массе чудовищ. И все же только когда на земле осталось лежать множество их товарищей, борару отступили.  
Это позволило оперативникам перевести дух и заняться командиром.  
\- Выпей, станет легче, - горлышко фляги коснулось губ Эндрю, и в рот потекла крепкая настойка с терпким травяным вкусом.  
Глотнув, он задохнулся, закашлялся, и попытался оттолкнуть флягу.  
\- Пей-пей, - настаивал Регги. - А то разлегся, как на курорте.  
Возмущенно вскинувшись на такую явную несправедливость, Эндрю наткнулся на ироничный взгляд своего зама.  
\- Ну как, полегчало? - уже серьезно спросил тот и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, сунул ему в руки питье. – Давай! Еще пару глотков и будешь в порядке. Эти, - Регги мотнул головой в сторону демонов, - скоро снова полезут.  
\- Что это за гадость? - прохрипел Эндрю, закручивая пробку и морщась от послевкусия.  
\- Новое фирменное пойло Падре, - бодро отрапортовал Регги. - Называется "Станешь вновь как новенький, если не помрешь". Специально рассчитано на перерасход сил при колдовстве.  
В ответ Эндрю криво улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги. Повода для веселья у него не было, но он привык ценить вовремя сказанную шутку.  
В двух словах Регги посвятил его в планы Пера и Падре, и он одобрительно кивнул. Если все выйдет без накладок, как обещали маги, то они еще, вполне возможно, повоюют.  
Регги хотел что-то добавить, но в этот момент бораро снова кинулись в атаку. Подхватив автомат, Эндрю занял место среди бойцов, удерживавших периметр. Они уже были готовы к новому раунду противостояния, когда добрая половина чудовищ неожиданно отделилась от основной группы и бросилась в лес.  
План магов удался.  
И все же оставшихся монстров по-прежнему было слишком много. Когда запасы патронов и гранат подошли к концу, оперативники и борару сошлись в рукопашном бою. Демоны имели отличительную особенность: у них отсутствовала коленная чашечка, а стопы, напоминающие человеческие, были вывернуты назад. Орудуя тяжелыми автоматами, бойцы сбивали такого монстра с ног и, пока тот пытался подняться, добивали ножами.  
Через какое-то время оперативники то тут, то там стали замечать других людей, одетых в зеленую маскировочную униформу, которые так же, как и они, отбивались от наседавших со всех сторон тварей. Однако, по сравнению с отрядом Совета Наблюдателей, позиция незнакомых солдат не была защищена с тыла рекой. То один, то другой человек из вновь прибывших падал, задавленный массой борару и разоздранный на кусочки их острыми, как бритвы, когтями.  
Оперативники Совета догадывались, что эти люди и были причиной слаженной атаки демонов, все же на время оставили их в покое. Обе группы сосредоточили все свои усилия на монстрах, заключив негласное перемирие.  
Берег реки представлял собой страшное зрелише: песок, пропитавшийся кровью, превратился в вязкую глину, скользкую и сковывающую движения. Люди часто падали и отчаянно пытались подняться, чтобы не быть задавленными. Перед лицом общего врага оперативник Совета мог протянуть руку помощи заведомому неприятелю, и наоборот.  
С каждой минутой монстров становилось все меньше, но и оба отряда несли потери. Они и рады бы были вцепиться друг другу в глотки, но у них был общий враг, которому без разницы было, кем набить желудок.  
В какой-то момент Эндрю показалось, что в отдалении мелькнуло знакомое лицо.  
Райли Финн!  
Он никогда не встречался с бывшим солдатом Инициативы лично, но видел его на фотографиях и видеозаписях, читал его досье. Райли занимал достаточно высокое положение в группе военных-ренегатов, уже несколько лет бывшей источником основной головной боли Совета Наблюдателей. Финн оказался бы ценным пленником, с которым Баффи, Спайку и Джайлзу нашлось бы, о чем поговорить.  
Но это было делом возможного будущего.  
Сейчас же Финн, который каким-то образом умудрился оказаться в одиночку против трех бораро, был в беде, и его нужно было срочно спасать. Эндрю по большому счету было плевать на этого человека, чтобы ставить свою жизнь на кон, спеша ему на выручку, но информация, которой тот обладал, стоила любого риска.  
И он рискнул.  
Они были в стороне от основной схватки и песок под их ногами еще не сбили в глиняное месиво. Однако Райли, которому до этого момента удавалось удерживать противников на расстоянии, неожиданно подскользнулся и упал. Борару немедленно воспользовались этим и нависли над своей жертвой, готовясь вонзить в нее когти и клыки.  
Понимая, что не успевает, Эндрю отбросил в сторону бесполезный автомат, дуло которого было забито грязью, и вытащил пистолет.  
Два выстрела.  
Две туши упали на песок рядом с Райли.  
Финн пытался скинуть с себя третьего, щелкающего клыками у самой его шею. Эндрю подоспел вовремя, ударом ноги сбрасывая тварь с человека и добивая кошмарное создание.  
Не успел оперативник опустить руку с пистолетом, как совсем рядом раздалась автоматная очередь.  
На секунду время замерло.  
Следом пришла ослепляющая боль.  
И наступила темнота. 

* * *

Регги справился еще с одним монстром и быстро огляделся, выискивая бойцов отряда в мешанине кипевшего вокруг боя, пытаясь оценить, нужна ли кому-нибудь его помощь. Оперативники работали замечательно, в очередной раз доказывая, что школа Совета - все же сила. В первые минуты рукопашной схватки их раскидало в разные стороны, но постепенно они снова собрались в небольшие группки, слаженно уничтожая чудовищ и защищая раненых товарищей.  
Сам он старался не спускать глаз с магов, Падре и Перо. Первый, хотя и прошел общую подготовку, все же не дотягивал до уровня обычных бойцов. Основная его сила была в магии. Второй же был новичком, совсем недавним выпускником тренировочного лагеря, и это была его первая серьезная операция. Он был прекрасным спортсменом, и это помогло ему стать одним из лучших новобранцев. Других в этот отряд просто не брали. Способности же медиума были, скорее, приятным дополнением, нежели основной его специализацией.  
Внезапно где-то в стороне раздались сухие пистолетные выстрелы.  
\- Какой идиот стрелял? - тяжело прохрипел Падре рядом с ним, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Там, - махнул рукой Перо, и оперативники заметили своего командира.  
Еще один выстрел, в ответ на который прогремела короткая автоматная очередь.  
Регги с ужасом увидел, как Локи покачнулся под ударами пуль и, словно подкошенный, рухнул на землю. А через мгновение трое оперативников сломя голову уже бежали туда, где упал их командир.  
Они подоспели как раз в тот момент, когда незнакомый солдат в зеленой униформе поднимался, сжимая в руке оружие Локи.  
\- Замри и даже не думай пошевелиться, - зло прошипел Падре, приставив к затылку мародера дуло пистолета.  
Тот застыл, разведя руки в стороны и позволяя Перо разоружить себя.  
\- На колени!  
Тот замешкался.  
\- На колени, сволочь! - рявкнул Падре - Руки за голову!  
На этот раз солдат исполнил приказ мгновенно.  
Внезапно Перо, обыскивающий пленника, выхватил нож и с силой метнул его куда-то за спину мага. Следом раздалась короткая, почти сразу же захлебнувшаяся очередь из автомата, над их головами просвистели пули. Рефлекторно пригнувшись, Падре обернулся и увидел, как оседает на землю еще один солдат в зеленой форме, нож вошел ему в горло по самую рукоять.  
\- Сука, - сплюнул Перо. - Уверен, эта мразь и стреляла в Локи. Регги, как он?  
Темнокожий оперативник ругался сквозь зубы, осматривая командира.  
\- Еще жив, - бросил он. - Перо, быстрее, помоги мне снять с него этот чертов бронежилет!  
Падре встал над ними, охраняя пленника и следя, чтобы к ним не подобрались ни монстры, ни зеленые коммандос.  
Когда совместными усилиями им наконец удалось стащить с Локи кевларовую защиту, Регги едва не застонал от беспомощности: две пули прошили навылет правую руку и плечо. Третья же, судя по крови, пузырившейся на губах раненого, пробила левое легкое и застряла где-то внутри.  
Перо уже занялся перевязкой, пытаясь остановить кровь, и Регги присоединился к нему.  
Прошло всего несколько минут, но эти минуты растянулись в вечность. Они даже не обратили внимания на приближающийся звук винтов вертолётов . Несколько боевых машин появились неожиданно и зависли над селением, с их бортов скользили вниз по веревкам одетые в черные костюмы оперативники Совета.

  
 **Совет Наблюдателей. Лондон  
Сентябрь 2008-го года**

Телефонная трель раздалась в тишине квартиры. Ее cпящие обитатели поначалу никак не реагировали на звук, но телефон продолжал звонить и звонить. Наконец он прорвался в сон Истребительницы, и Баффи заворочалась, просыпаясь. Пару минут она пыталась сообразить, что бы этот звук мог значить. Рядом с ней Спайк неожиданно резко открыл глаза, откинул одеяло и, встав, на автопилоте направился в комнату Джойс. Уже у самой двери в детскую Баффи его остановила:  
\- Спайк, это телефон. Твой телефон.  
Вампир обернулся к ней, потер глаза и пробурчал:  
\- Кровавый ад... Полчетвертого. На улице ночь. Покусаю, кто бы это ни был!  
Он вышел в гостиную, плюхнулся в кресло и взял надрывающийся мобильник с журнального столика:  
\- Спайк!  
Следом за ним, на ходу накидывая легкий шелковый халатик, в комнату вошла Баффии и присела в кресло рядом, поджав под себя босые ноги. Вампир ласково ей улыбнулся, но его голос звучал недовольно, когда он обратился к звонившему:  
\- Джайлз? А до утра подожд...  
Он осекся, мгновенно проснувшись. Выпрямился в кресле:  
\- Что? Как это случилось? Когда?  
Слушая Джайлза, Спайк встал и начал мерять комнату шагами. Баффи с растущей тревогой следила за мужем. Наконец он остановился, взъерошил волосы так, что теперь они окончательно стали торчать в разные стороны, тихо задал вопрос:  
\- Когда они будут здесь?  
\- ...  
\- Понял. В какой госпиталь его повезут?  
При слове "госпиталь" Итребительница встала, подошла к мужу и, положив руку ему на плечо, заглянула в глаза, как бы спрашивая: "Кто на этот раз?" В ответном взгляде она увидела неприкрытую боль.  
\- Да. Конечно. Я понимаю, это важнее, - продолжая смотреть в глаза жене, тихо ответил Спайк и закончил разговор.  
\- Кто? - прошептала она, внутренне содрогаясь, страшась и ожидая услышать еще одно знакомое имя, одно из многих за долгие годы ее Призвания. - Спайк, пожалуйста...  
Но ее муж молчал. Он опустил голову, не желая больше встречаться с ней взглядом, не мигая уставившись на свои руки. Истребительница сильно сжала его плечо, встряхнула, повторила вопрос:  
\- Кто, Спайк?  
\- Это Эндрю, - мягко ответил он, отступая от нее.  
\- О, Боже! - ужаснулась она. - Что с ним?  
\- Я... Баффи, не сейчас, дай мне немного времени.  
Вампир вернулся в спальню и стал быстро одеваться. Порывистые движения его рук выдавали, насколько он выбит из колеи.  
\- Куда ты? - неуверенно спросила она.  
Он подхватил куртку и уже собирался выйти, но остановился, вернулся к ней, нежно дотронулся до ее лица:  
\- Прости, luv, мне просто нужно выкурить сигарету. Или две.  
\- Или пачку, - с легким укором грустно улыбнулась она.  
\- Я буду во дворе, - он поцеловал ее и быстро вышел.  
Ежась от волнения и холода, Баффи тоже торопливо оделась.  
Она открыла дверь в детскую и остановилась на пороге. В слабом свете ночной лампы лицо Джойс казалось еще более нежным и невинным, чем днем. Беззаботным, спокойным, ничего не знающeм о том страшном, жестоком, режуще-ярком, взрослом мире. О мире, в котором слишком часто не было права на ошибку, в котором обычные люди умирали только раз и никогда не возвращались назад.  
Прикрыв дверь, Баффи вернулась в гостиную. Нужно было позвонить. На седьмом гудке ей ответили:  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Дон, это Баффи.  
\- О, привет, - явственный зевок. - Баффи, ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?  
\- Четыре часа утра, - невозмутимо сверилась с настенными часами старшая сестра. - Дон, мне нужно оставить с кем-нибудь Джойс. Можешь подойти?  
\- Что случилось? - встревоженно спросила девушка.  
\- Потом расскажу.  
\- Дай мне несколько минут, - судя по звукам, Дон уже одевалась.  
\- Хорошо. Жду.  
И скоро она уже впускала сестру в квартиру.  
\- Проходи. Джойс спит, но на всякий случай не хочу оставлять ее одну, - быстро объяснила Баффи, накидывая пальто.  
Девушка кивнула и, поколебавшись мгновение, все же спросила:  
\- Баффи, это что-то серьезное?  
\- Донни, - голос Истребительницы прозвучал устало. - Не волнуйся, это не очередной Апокалипсис.  
\- Тогда объясни, что происходит, - взмолилась девушка. - Ты не можешь вот так поднять меня среди ночи, повесить на меня ребёнка и уйти, оставив наедине с моими страхами.  
\- Я сама пока ещё ничего не знаю. Полчаса назад Джайлз позвонил Спайку и сказал, что с Эндрю что-то случилось. Ты знаешь Спайка, у него особые отношения с этим парнем. Я просто хочу найти своего мужа и вытрясти из него подробности. А чем дольше ты меня будешь задерживать, тем дольше мы ничего не узнаем.  
С этими словами она проскользнула мимо сестры и вышла из квартиры.  
Спайка она нашла во внутреннем дворике. Он сидел на крыльце, смотрел в темноту и курил. Огонек слегка подрагивал в его руке. Истребительница присела на ступень ниже, повернувшись к мужу, чтобы видеть его лицо. - Спайк, как ты?  
Тихий смешок, горький, ядовитый:  
\- Я то в порядке.  
\- Эндрю?  
\- Ранен.  
\- Насколько все плохо?  
Вампир вздохнул, отшвырнул недокуренную сигарету и посмотрел на нее:  
\- Он в любой момент может умереть. Критическое состояние, так, кажется, сказал Джайлз.  
Баффи тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Что там с госпиталем? Нам можно будет его увидеть?  
\- Его отправят в госпиталь Cовета, как только приземлится самолет.  
\- Самолет? - нахмурилась она.  
\- Его отряд был на задании в Боливии. Демоны уничтожили деревню. Их отправили разобраться, что там к чему. Разведка и оценка ситуации.  
Спайк говорил скупо. Слишком ровно для такого эмоционального существа, как он.  
Девушка погладила его по безвольно висящей ладони:  
\- Он так много для тебя значит, да? Я имею в виду Эндрю.  
Вампир нахмурился и недоверчиво посмотрел на нее:  
\- А для тебя, Баффи? Неужели для тебя он так и остался "как его там, братом Такера"?  
\- Ну, конечно, нет! - воскликнула она, пораженная, как ему такое даже в голову могло прийти. - Просто... - она замялась, - мне всегда казалось, что у вас особые отношения. Что ты ближе к нему, чем кто-либо другой.  
Взгляд Спайка смягчился. Словно извиняясь за резкие слова, он позвал:  
\- Иди сюда, сядь поближе.  
Баффи села рядом с ним, он обнял ее и поцеловал в висок.  
\- Эндрю не тот человек, который может понравиться с первого взгляда. Помнишь, там, в Саннидейле, когда викка приволокла его в дом? Он был словно потерявшийся щенок. Только он не вызывал умиления и всех тех пушистых чувств, которые обычные щенки вызывают у вас, людей. Он раздражал, надоедал, мельтешил перед глазами... Такого понятия, как вовремя заткнуться, для него вообще не сущестовало. Эдакий нескладный утенок. Гадкий утенок.  
\- Когда он перестал им быть? - с любопытством спросила девушка.  
\- Позже. Много позже.  
\- Хм?  
\- Помнишь тот день, когда мы узнали, что ты беременна?  
\- Еще бы! - оживилась она.  
\- В тот день ему понадобилась защита. И так уж вышло, что я сам себя назначил на роль защитника.  
Баффи нахмурилась, вспоминая.  
\- Это как-то связано с Ксаном, да? Мы вернулись домой, но ваши отношения... они больше не были прежними. Ты буквально кидался на Ксана, а он... Он словно чувствовал себя виноватым в чем-то... в чем-то... - Истребительница задумалась. - Эндрю. Как он замешан во всем этом?  
\- Я тебе ничего не говорил, - покачал головой Спайк. - И не скажу. И не смотри на меня такими глазами.  
Баффи разочарованно вздохнула и махнула рукой:  
\- Ну, ладно.  
Спайк помялся:  
\- Чужие секреты должны оставаться секретами.  
Он раскурил новую сигарету, несколько раз затянулся:  
\- Джайлз просил передать тебе кое-что. Оперативники захватили в Боливии пленника и везут его сюда.  
\- А нам что, своих демонов мало? - не поняла Истребительница.  
Спайк ухмыльнулся:  
\- Нет, Баффи, они взяли в плен не демона. Человека. Человека, который стоял за уничтожением той деревни. Человека, из-за которого наши ребята попали в ловушку и чудом выжили.  
В темно-зеленых глазах Истребительницы полыхнул недобрый огонь:  
\- Что ж, пообщаемся с этим человеком.  
Вампир помолчал, затянулся еще раз и неохотно проговорил:  
\- Есть одна проблема.  
\- Когда это Истребительница пасовала перед проблемами? - попыталась улыбнуться она, но следующие слова мужа стерли даже намек на улыбку с ее лица.  
\- Это Райли Финн.

* * *

Утром Спайк первым делом нашел Джайлза. Наблюдатель был небрит, под его глазами залегли тени, одежда была небрежна и помята. Следы бессонной ночи налицо.  
\- А, Спайк, хорошо, что ты зашел, - кивнул Джайлз.  
\- Руперт, - вампир прошел в кабинет и остановился напротив стола. - Есть новости?  
\- Самолет приземлился два часа назад. Операция прошла успешно, но врачи не могут пока сказать ничего определенного. Состояние по-прежнему тяжелое.  
\- Мы можем что-то сделать, как-то помочь? Может, Ковен...  
\- Больше никакой магии. Не имеет смысла, как я понял, - покачал головой Наблюдатель. - Вокруг него такая мешанина магических воздействий, что мы можем только ухудшить его положение.  
\- Как вообще это могло поизойти? Я просто не понимаю, ведь на нем должен был быть бронежилет!  
\- Спайк, на Эндрю был бронежилет, - Джайлз устало вздохнул, снял очки и потёр переносицу, - Защита наших оперативников рассчитана на когти, шипы, холодное оружие. Но она не в состоянии остановить пулю, выпущенную из автомата.  
\- Три пули, - буркнул вампир и сменил тему. - Он приходил в сознание?  
\- Насколько мне известно, да. Ненадолго, уже на борту самолета, перед самой операцией, на пару минут. Сейчас Эндрю еще не пришёл в себя после наркоза.  
\- Я еду в госпиталь.  
\- Ты мне нужен здесь для допроса Райли Финна, - возразил Джайлз.  
\- Я нужен Эндрю. Даже, если он без сознания, я все равно должен быть там.  
\- Но...  
\- Джайлз! - сорвался на крик Спайк, опершись на стол и нависнув над Наблюдателем. - Финн может подождать! - И добавил уже тише, - А вот Эндрю... у него может не быть времени. Никто не знает, выживет он или нет.  
\- Что за шум, а драки нет? Вас слышно даже в коридоре, - вошел в комнату Ксандер и остановился, наткнувшись на два напряженных взгляда. - Ммм, Джайлз, я не вовремя?  
\- У тебя что-то срочное?  
\- Не очень. Я зайду позже. - Он уже было взялся за дверную ручку, но помедлил и обернулся. - У нас что, неприятности? Не пугайтесь, я не умею читать мысли, у вас просто все на лицах написано. Большими печатными буквами.  
Джайлз вопросительно посмотрел на вампира, тот пожал плечами.  
Сухо, коротко, по существу, глава Совета посвятил молодого наблюдателя в события последних суток.  
Ксандер внимательно слушал, пытаясь прикинуть, как можно быстрее вытрясти информацию из бывшего солдата Инициативы.  
\- Райли уже доставлен в Лондон. Его сопровождают оперативники Совета. Их отряд попал в ловушку, устроенную теми, на кого работает Финн. Ребята просто горят желанием поучаствовать в допросе. К счастью, мы никого не потеряли. Иначе с Райли разговаривали бы совсем по-другому. Я думаю, что ты, Ксандер, должен присоединиться к Спайку и оперативникам, Билли Томпсону и Рикардо Альваре, но они предпочитают, чтобы их называли Регги и Падре.  
\- Регги и Падре? - удивился Ксандер. - Я знаю одного Падре. Мага из отряда Эндрю. Да и Регги, там, если мне память не изменяет, тоже был.  
\- Ну, тогда вы уже знакомы, - подтвердил его догадку глава Совета. - Сейчас Регги, в отсутствие Эндрю, исполняет обязанности командира отряда.  
На столе зазвонил телефон, Джайлз поднял трубку и через минуту сделал знак обоим, что разговор обещает быть долгим, и он их больше не задерживает.  
\- В отсутствие Эндрю? - едва за ними успела закрыться дверь, повторил Ксандер и требовательно посмотрел на Спайка.  
\- Ксандер... – в первый раз за утро заговорил с ним Спайк, - Он тяжело ранен.  
Между ними опустилась тишина. Ксандер пытался осознать услышанное. Спайк, не отличавшийся особым терпением, развернулся, чтобы уйти, но наблюдатель догнал его:  
\- Как это произошло?  
\- Спасал шкуру Райли от лишних в ней дырок, - судя по тону вампир был не в настроении, но  
Ксандер не мог не задать еще один, очень важный для него вопрос:  
\- Он... С ним все будет в порядке, да? С Эндрю.  
Взгляд вампира немного смягчился. Он несколько долгих секунд изучал Ксандера так, словно видел впервые:  
\- Пойдем.  
\- Куда.  
\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя.  
Они дошли до аппартаментов, где жил Спайк.  
\- Проходи, - пригласил он наблюдателя, распахивая дверь и входя первым. - Я сейчас.  
Ксандер зашел, неуверенно потоптался в прихожей:  
\- А Баффи дома?  
\- Нет, ушла гулять с Джойс, - голос вампира, доносившийся из соседней комнаты, был приглушен. - Кровавый ад! Да куда же я его сунул...  
Вскоре он вернулся в гостиную с небольшим конвертом.  
\- Вот. По правилам я не должен отдавать тебе это сейчас, но когда это я что-либо делал по правилам?  
Ксандер удивленно уставился на конверт. Самый обычный, белый, незапечатанный и неподписанный.  
\- Я должен прочитать это прямо сейчас?  
Спайк просто кивнул.  
\- Если ты захочешь его увидеть, приходи в гараж через двадцать минут. Мою машину ты знаешь.  
Вампир вышел, оставив Ксандера в одиночестве, наедине с его мыслями и письмом.  
Помедлив минуту, молодой человек вынул из конверта сложеный пополам листок, развернул его. Строки, написанные размашистым неровным почерком почему-то расплывались перед глазами, и Ксандеру пришлось потереть их, прежде чем начать читать.

 _Ксандер,_

 _Спайк уговорил меня написать тебе это письмо на тот случай, если со мной что-то случится... Я сейчас достаточно пьян, чтобы последовать его совету. И возможно даже не попытаюсь отобрать у него эту фигню, когда протрезвею.  
В общем, если ты сейчас читаешь эти строки, значит ты был прав, и я действительно изoбрел изощренный способ самоубийства.  
Прежде всего, забудь про то, что случилось тогда в Южной Америке.  
Просто забудь и не вспоминай никогда.  
Это приказ.  
Мы все были дураками: за столько лет даже не проверить точку нашей ночевки. Нам повезло тогда заночевать в заколдованном месте. Спросишь, откуда у меня вдруг просветление в мозгах? Скажи спасибо Падре. Кстати, он очень переживал и спрашивал, как твоя голова, ты все же здорово приложился тогда о камень.  
Черт! Вот так всегда, опять я не о том.  
Однажды нам в руки попала довольно необычная карта, и хрен бы мы разобрались, что к чему, если бы Падре не увлекался природными магическими аномалиями. На той карте нашлась и та поляна, на которой нас угораздило разбить лагерь. Магическое поле того места влияет на способность сдерживать себя, отключает самоконтроль, во много раз усиливает все желания. Помнишь, мы еще удивлялись, что Баффи и Спайк так самозабвенно ругались и столь же самозабвенно трахались? Конечно, у них была причина для размолвки, но даже они обычно не орут друг на друга в течение четырех часов подряд.  
Дальше сам додумаешь, ты же у нас, в конце концов, наблюдатель.  
Немного путано излагаю. Наверное, вторая бутылка виски на двоих все же была лишней.  
Просто я не знаю, как еще сказать, что я ни в чем тебя не виню. И никогда не винил.  
Это мне нужно просить у тебя прощения. За нашу последнюю встречу, за ночь, за то, что не понял, не остановился.  
А Египет... Совершенно не ожидал тебя там увидеть.  
Представляешь, как я обалдел, когда в сумасшедшем, у которого хватило дурости полезть с затупленной киркой на крайка, узнал тебя? Кстати, можешь собой гордиться, он уже был полудохлый, когда я его добивал. Страшный ты человек, Ксандер Харрис.  
И нет, я не смеюсь.  
Мне просто страшно.  
Наверное, я просто пытаюсь сказать, насколько мне жаль. Я немного даже рад, что ты уехал, пока я спал. Не знаю, как смотрел бы тебе в глаза. Только проснувшись утром без тебя, я понял, что натворил. Понял, почему НАС никогда не может быть, как бы я не мечтал об этом.  
Черт, я просто хожу вокруг да около, а до главного так и не добрался.  
Знаешь, чем больше мы кого-то любим, тем больше заставляем их страдать.  
Если сможешь, прости меня._

 _Прощай,_

 _Эндрю_

* * *

\- Эй, ты в порядке? - Спайк замедлил шаг, пристально вглядываясь в лицо молодого наблюдателя.  
\- Не очень, - тихо ответил Ксандер. - Все эти аппараты, провода, капельницы. И он... Не ожидал, что это будет так страшно.  
\- Соберись, мы не можем показать слабину. Капитан Америка и так, наверняка, думает, что с ним здесь будут носиться, как с писаной торбой.  
\- Перебьется, - очень злое шипение в ответ.  
\- И я так думаю.  
Они подошли к двоим мужчинам в форме оперативников Совета, ожидавшим их в коридоре. При появлении вампира и наблюдателя темнокожий коммандо спрыгнул с подоконника, на котором сидел, болтая в воздухе ногами, а второй, плотного телосложения латинос прекратил медитировать и поднялся с пола.  
\- Какие люди! - ухмыльнулся Спайк.  
\- Регги, Падре, - поочередно пожал руки оперативникам Ксандер.  
Не тратя больше времени, Падре сразу перешел к делу:  
\- Сомневаюсь, что наш пленный будет говорить. Судя по досье, он - военный с многолетним опытом, чтобы расколоть такого нужно время.  
\- Которого у нас нет, - добавил Регги. - Ваши предложения?  
\- Согласен, - кивнул наблюдатель, - Райли не из тех, на кого можно надавить. Да и давить-то на него просто нечем. Он - фанатик. Он верит в то, что делает.  
\- Сволочь он, распоследняя, а не фанатик. - припечатал Падре. - Наши ребята потом обшарили окрестности и нашли свежее захоронение. Жители деревни. Все до последнего человека. И у каждого в затылке аккуратная такая дырочка. Продолжать?  
Ксандер потрясенно смотрел на него, не находя слов.  
Вампир грязно выругался:  
\- Кровавый траханный ад! Зачем? Неужели нельзя было просто вывезти их куда-нибудь? Или сделать что-то еще?  
\- Им, видите ли, нужен был всплеск инферно, - мрачно объяснил Регги. - Достаточный для того, чтобы его засек Ковен. Их маги просто немного подправили информационный поток, чтобы мы думали, что это работа борару.  
\- Вот ублюдки! - воскликнул наблюдатель. - Поверить не могу, что Райли дойдет до такого!  
\- Люди меняются, Ксандер, - похлопал его по плечу Спайк.  
\- Да, меняются... - молодой человек наконец справился со своими эмоциями и перешел на деловой тон. - Судя по наглости, с которой была организована засада, Совету объявили войну. И поэтому нам необходимо знать все, что знает Финн. Но я ума не приложу, как заставить его говорить. Может...  
\- А с ним никто и не собирается разговаривать, - перебил его Регги.  
Наблюдатель и вампир в недоумении уставились на оперативника.  
Падре, на губах которого заиграла очень нехорошая ухмылочка, решил прояснить ситуацию:  
\- Мы поболтали на эту тему, пока скучали здесь, дожидаясь вас. Думаем, что Регги сможет помочь решить нашу маленькую проблему с неразговорчивым пленным.  
\- Терпеть не могу копаться в чужих воспоминаниях и мыслях, - тяжело вздохнул мулат, - но по такому случаю тряхну, пожалуй, стариной. Противно становится, как представлю, какого дерьма я там могу нарыть.  
\- Ты телепат? – удивился Ксандер.  
\- Абсолютный, - церемонно поклонился Регги. - Просто не люблю пользоваться своим даром и по большей части блокирую его. Однако, если хотите мне помочь, поменьше болтайте с заключенным.  
\- У меня и так пропало желание с ним говорить, - кисло скривился молодой наблюдатель.  
\- Что ж, господа, Капитан Америка ждет нас! - с довольным видом подвел итог Спайк.  
Не все в обновленном Совете знали, что под зданием находятся еще и несколько подземных уровней, допуск в которые был строго ограничен. Именно там находилась закрытая зона для временного содержания, куда и поместили Райли Финна.  
Перед дверью в камеру четверо мужчин молча обменялись взглядами с охранниками. Один из высоких серьезных парней отпер дверь и пропустил их внутрь. Комната была аскетична: туалет, кровать, стол и стул. Все железное, холодное и безрадостное.  
Райли сидел за столом, спокойно и даже с каким-то интересом разглядывая вошедших.  
Регги и Педро, первыми шагнув через порог, встали по обе стороны двери. Финн равнодушно скользнул по ним взглядом, приняв их за охранников.  
При виде Ксандера в глазах пленного на секунду мелькнуло выражение надежды, которое, однако, быстро сменилось разочарованием: молодой наблюдатель презрительно скривил губы, не поприветствовав старого знакомца даже кивком. И лишь когда в комнату зашел вампир, внешнее спокойствие Райли изменило ему.  
\- Номер семнадцать, - прошипел он сквозь зубы. - Все еще трахаешь Истребительницу и плодишь отродья?  
Спайк ни словом, ни жестом не отреагировал на выпад, лишь спокойно закурил одну из своих вонючих сигарет, с наслаждением выдыхая дым в сторону пленника. В камере повисла тишина. Райли напряженно переводил взгляд с наблюдателя на вампира, ожидая начала допроса. Но те лишь спокойно смотрели на него с гадливым интересом и молчали.  
\- Что, неужели нечего сказать? Или вы языки проглотили? - попробовал он снова через несколько минут.  
Райли чувствовал, что он чего-то не понимает в происходящем, что он теряет контроль над тщательно поддерживаемой маской спокойствия. Он начал нервничать, тишина била по нервам не хуже насмешливого взгляда вампира и презрительного выражения на лице Ксандера Харриса. Если его визитеры хотели выбить почву у него из под ног, то это у них получилось.  
Совершенно неожиданно вампир и наблюдатель злорадно ухмыльнулись и повернулись к выходу.  
Одновременно.  
Словно по сигналу.  
Который слышали они, но не слышал он, Райли.  
И тут Финн с отчетливой ясностью понял, что Спайк и Ксандер были в камере только для того, чтобы отвлечь его внимание, пока кто-то другой копался в его мозгах. В ярости он вскочил и бросился на повернувшегося к нему спиной вампира.  
В следующее мгновение Райли уже катался по полу, держась за голову, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что из его горла вырывается протяжный, нечеловеческий вой. Это Регги, все это время державший мысли пленника под контролем, нанёс ему сильный ментальный удар.


	3. Chapter 3

**Госпиталь Совета Наблюдателей. Лондон  
Октябрь 2008-го года (две недели спустя)**

\- Привет болящим! - в дверях нарисовались две радостно ухмылящиеся физиономии.  
Эндрю смущенно улыбнулся и помахал им рукой:  
\- Привет! Заходите.  
Спайк с Ксандером устроили веселую возню в дверном проёме, каждый пытался войти первым, и в результате они намертво заблокировали его своими плечами.  
Эндрю изо всех сил старался не засмеяться, наблюдая за этим действом, раны все еще отзывались на резкие движения острой болью.  
Наконец Ксандер изловчился, огрел вампира по голове большим букетом цветов и протиснулся в палату. Следом зашел Спайк, театрально выплюнув изо рта лепесток розы.  
\- Ну, клоуны, - прокомментировал сцену больной.  
\- Хорошее настроение - залог быстрого выздоровления! - назидательно просветил его наблюдатель и, поставив букет в вазу, осторожно уселся прямо на кровать, немного поерзав, чтобы Эндрю подвинулся.  
\- Так, и чем Совет кормит своих героев? - между тем вампир заинтересовался подносом с недавним ужином и тут же скривился. - Фу, какая гадость! Они тебя что, решили голодом уморить?  
\- Почему голодом? - не понял Эндрю. - Да тут кормят, как на убой!  
\- Потому что эту баланду есть невозможно, - авторитетно заявил Спайк.  
Ксандер тоже взглянул на поднос и сморщился:  
\- Овсянка? Вечером? На что они тратят деньги Совета, если кормят поправляющихся оперативников отрубями?  
\- Вареными отрубями, - уточнил вампир.  
\- В общем сейчас мы быстренько выкинем все это непотребство в форточку... - невозмутимо продолжал между тем наблюдатель.  
\- Только не в форточку! - проскулил давящийся от смеха больной.  
\- Значит по поводу выкидывания ни у кого возражений нет, - вставил Спайк.  
\- ... и будем кормить тебя теми вкусными вещами, которые мы принесли с собой, - закончил Ксандер.  
\- Подчиняюсь насилию и произволу, - с притворной покорностью простонал Эндрю, но тут же оживился и попытался заглянуть через край постели. - Ну, где они, ваши вкусные вещи?  
\- Понимаешь, утенок, - проникновенно глядя ему в глаза, начал Спайк, - на входе в это адское  
место сидит ужасно злобный дракон в женском обличье. Увы, этот дракон абсолютно непобедим, и пронести вкусности мимо него не удалось.  
Голос вампира был полон сожаления и скорби. Настолько искренних, что улыбка парня мгновенно потускнела.  
\- Но, - подмигнул больному Ксандер, - мы придумали, как этого дракона обойти. И поможет нам в этом достойном деле одно очень полезное изобретение человечества.  
\- Если вы про телефон, то мы с соседом через стенку уже пробовали. Дракониха - ее сестра Магда, кстати, зовут - сказала, что пицца оказалась очень вкусной, - с сомнением глядя на парочку хитрецов, горестно поведал им оперативник.  
В ответ Спайк вынул из кармана моток прочной лески с привязанным на конце небольшим грузиком и покачал им перед носом парня:  
\- Эндрю, Эндрю, ты все время забываешь, что имеешь дело с профессионалом.  
С этими словами вампир подошел к окну, распахнул его, впуская внутрь вечернюю прохладу, и тихо свистнул в темноту. Немного выждав, он спустил вниз леску с грузилом. Вскоре Спайк закрыл окно и вручил Ксандеру внушительных размеров пластиковый пакет:  
\- Вот и обещанные вкусности. Кстати, Баффи передает привет от себя и от малышки Джойс.  
Эндрю радостно зааплодировал:  
\- Ну, что там, Ксан?  
\- Только самые полезные продукты для тяжелобольных: чипсы, шоколад, окорок, соленые орешки, пончики и свежие фрукты. Мы не сошлись во мнениях по поводу пива, но, судя по его отсутствию, Баффи все решила за нас. Тебе чего хочется прямо сейчас?  
\- Чипсы, шоколад и окорок, - расплылся в счастливой улыбке Эндрю и сделал попытку дотянуться до пакета.  
Ксан остановил его приказным тоном:  
\- Лежать, боец! Команды "подъем" не было.  
\- А какие фрукты? - не унимался пациент.  
\- Клубника, виноград, бананы и киви. Хочешь клубнички? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался наблюдатель.  
В ответ на эту невинную фразу Эндрю резко покраснел.  
\- Мда, на лицо острое сексуальное воздержание, - констатировал вампир, с видимым удовольствием наблюдая эту сцену.  
Теперь уже покраснел и Ксандер, но продолжал соблазнять больного все тем же низким голосом с легкой хрипотцой.  
\- У нас и взбитые сливки найдутся, -  
\- Тогда клубнику, - решительно выбрал Эндрю, и после короткой паузы добавил, - С шоколадом, окороком и сливками.  
В ответ вампир и наблюдатель дружно рассмеялись.  
Спайк не стал долго задерживаться, сославшись на то, что если Баффи прождет его еще минуту, то спать ему сегодня на диване в гостиной.  
Эндрю и Ксандер остались одни, в комнате повисла тишина.

  
 **Англия. Лондон  
31 декабря 2008-го года.**

\- Тебе помочь? - спросил Ксандер, войдя в гостиную и обнаружив Эндрю, опасно перегнувшимся через подоконник.  
\- Ага, подстрахуй меня. Никак не могу дотянуться до крючка на стене, чтобы повесить эту гирлянду.  
Наблюдатель без лишних разговоров сгреб его за пояс, и оперативник высунулся еще дальше из окна. Спустя пару секунд он начал ёрзать, хихикать и сдавленно прошипел:  
\- Ксан, я просил подержать, а не лапать меня за задницу!  
\- Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится, - ухмыльнулся молодой человек.  
\- Проблема в том, что мне слишком нравится: я едва не выронил лампочки... Все, готово! Втаскивай меня обратно!  
Закончив с украшением за окном, Эндрю занялся елкой, а Ксандер вернулся на кухню, чтобы следить за индейкой, запекающейся в духовке. Спустя какое-то время, брюнет решил проверить, как идут дела у приятеля. Выйдя в комнату, он увидел того замершим с елочной игрушкой в руках, поглощенного происходящим на экране телевизора. А там Джон МакКлейн вовсю доказывал захватившим небоскреб террористам, насколько они не правы.  
\- Брюс Уиллис просто потрясающий... - мечтательно протянул Эндрю. - Ты видел, как он двигается? А какие у него плечи, ммм...  
\- Не думал, что тебе нравятся лысые кривоногие мужики с бандитсткой внешностью, - не смог удержаться от язвительности Ксандер.  
Эндрю удивленно перевел взгляд на него и тут же расплылся в понимающей довольной улыбке:  
\- Да ты никак ревнуешь?  
\- Было бы к кому - буркнул наблюдатель.  
\- Ревнуешь, ревнуешь, - восторженно продолжал дразниться его приятель.  
\- А ты слюной истекаешь на этого Уиллиса. Давай я тебе сейчас начну рассказывать, какой здесь классный Алан Рикман, и посмотрю на твою реакцию.  
В ответ его бойфренд искренне рассмеялся, обнимая его:  
\- Намек понял, затыкаюсь. Хотя... Рикман тоже очень ничего. Ауч!  
Потирая мягкое место, за которое его так коварно ущипнули, Эндрю отпрянул от Ксандера и, насвистывая, продолжил нарочито-старательно заниматься елкой:  
\- Все-таки это была хорошая идея, купить живую ель. Только в следующем году нужно будет помельче выбрать.  
\- А кто кричал: и побольше, побольше?  
\- Я хотел сказать, пушистее!  
\- Зато наша красавица и пушистая, и высокая, - закончил спор Ксандер и, сверившись с настенными часами, спросил, - Ты еще долго?  
\- Почти закончил. Сейчас только наверчу чего-нибудь на макушку... Вот, смотри, какой ангелочек. Пойдет?  
\- Только, если ты не ждешь с визитом Спайка, - с сомнением покачал головой брюнет. -  
Может лучше звезду?  
\- Не, она облезлая и у нее один из лучей сломан.  
Минуту-другую оба копались в коробке с елочными игрушками. Неожиданно Ксандер выудил из ее недр странный черный продолговатый предмет:  
\- Э...  
\- Нашелся! - аж подскочил от радости блондин. – Ну, надо же, а я его обыскался!  
\- А что это? - продолжал вертеть в руках непонятную штуковину наблюдатель.  
\- Глушитель...  
Эндрю отобрал у него странный предмет и заметался по комнате, ища, куда бы его пристроить:  
\- Нет... Нет, здесь еще за шкаф упадет... Сюда? Снова забуду.  
\- Не похоже на глушитель, - усомнился Ксандер.  
\- А это для автомата, - отмахнулся от него оперативник.  
\- Да положи его на книжную полку.  
\- И будет он там пылиться еще целый год.  
Наблюдатель тяжело вздохнул, отобрал у парня глушитель и решительно положил его на полку:  
\- Я тебе сделаю сундук для оружия, как у Баффи. Будешь туда все это барахло складывать. А то как вспомню, что у тебя здесь творилось до меня... Бардак страшнейший, повсюду какие-то смертоубийственные штуковины валяются, груды комиксов и книг на полу и в холодильнике мышь повесилась.  
Эндрю рассмеялся.  
\- Это был просто немой вопль: переезжай ко мне и наведи здесь хоть какой-то порядок! - он подмигнул Ксандеру, - Зато теперь у меня есть вместительный книжный шкаф, а в холодильнике всегда найдется, чем поживиться.  
\- Ты мелкое меркантильное создание! И это все, что ты можешь сказать? - возмутился брюнет.  
Меркантильное создание весело сверкнуло голубыми глазами, но в них появилась нежность и тепло:  
\- А еще у меня есть самый лучший бойфренд в мире. Красивый, умный, с приличной зарплатой и ответственной работой. Ну, и еще он говорит, что любит меня...  
\- Только говорит? - проникновенно, с легким предупреждением в голосе, промурлыкал Ксандер, медленно приближаясь к Эндрю.  
\- Ну...  
Следующие несколько минут Ксандер посвятил тому, что обстоятельно доказывал Эндрю глубину своих чувств. Прервав поцелуй блондин, открыл затуманенные наслаждением глаза и тихо прошептал:  
\- Ксан... индейка.  
\- Что?  
\- Индейка. Подгорает.  
Молодой человек не сразу понял, причем здесь эта птица. Да и до нее ли, когда его так манит снова окунуться в сладкий поцелуй.  
\- Черт! Индейка!!!  
Оставив Эндрю похрюкивать от смеха, Ксандер сломя голову помчался на кухню спасать праздничный ужин. Когда окно было открыто и дым немного развеялся, темная и светлая головы склонились над глиняной формой:  
\- Вроде бы мы ее спасли.  
\- Ага, успели как раз вовремя, - кивнул наблюдатель, накрывая птицу фольгой и поворачиваясь к оперативнику. - Так, а ты что здесь делаешь?  
\- Так ведь я тебе помогал, - попытался оправдаться тот.  
\- А с елкой ты разобрался? - сладким голосом поинтересовался Ксандер и, увидев виновато-обиженое выражение лица приятеля, предложил, - Ладно. Давай закончим здесь, а потом вместе займемся с елкой. Идет?  
Спустя еще час все было готово к празднику. Низкий журнальный стол накрыт белоснежной скатертью и заставлен блюдами, вокруг него были раскиданы подушки всевозможных размеров и цветов. Елка наряжена. Вместо звезды на ее макушке красовался мерцающий серебром амулет, выуженный из коробки, в которой Эндрю хранил безопасные и разряженные магические побрякушки. Шампанское дожидалось своего часа в ведерке со льдом, индейка томилась на столе, источая ароматные запахи.  
Парочка уютно устроилась под елкой на подушках, устало разглядывая дело рук своих. До полуночи оставалось еще полчаса.  
\- Все же Новый год лучше Рождества, - умиротворенно вздохнул Ксандер.  
\- Почему? - удивился Эндрю.  
\- Ну, два дня мы носились, как покусанные лларком, по всему земному шару, - принялся объяснять наблюдатель, - и не то что не видели друг друга, времени не было даже созвониться. Потом меня настиг очередной приступ паранойи Джайлза и пришлось корпеть над старыми пыльными толмудами больше суток. А тебя забросило на другой конец земного шара, потому что твоя драгоценная маман вдруг вспомнила, что у нее есть сын. И на Рождество он непременно должен быть при ней. Зато сейчас нам никуда не нужно бежать. Здесь только ты и я.  
Эндрю привлек его к себе и поцеловал, оставляя вкус темного красного вина на губах:  
\- Как думаешь, нам действительно позволят побыть одним?  
\- Держи карман шире, - покачал головой наблюдатель. - Вот пробьет полночь, и телефонные звонки пойдут один за другим. Потом твои расчудесные братья по оружию примутся ломиться в квартиру с требованием явить им твой светлый лик. Затем появятся Баффи со Спайком, допьют то, что мы припрячем от предыдущих посетителей, и пойдут дальше гулять, скинув на нас твою обожаемую мирно спящую крестницу. И, знаешь, что в этом самое интересное?  
\- Что?  
\- То, что я вовсе не против. Я люблю такую жизнь.  
\- Какую? - решил уточнить Эндрю.  
\- Суматошную. И я люблю тебя, - тихо сказал Ксандер. - Таким, какой ты есть. Разным. Ты как головоломка. Ты можешь быть сильным, собранным и серьезным, пугающим в своем стремлении дойти до конца, чего бы тебе это ни стоило. И я привыкаю к тебе такому. А потом ты меняешься. Шутишь, дурачишься, устраиваешь эти свои розыгрыши. Жизнь с тобой превращается в цирк. Но это все ты...  
С улицы доносились взрывы первых пробных фейерверков, громкие голоса прохожих, шум машин, но в комнате царила тишина, изредка перемежаемая звуками поцелуев и приглушенными стонами.  
\- Какой я сейчас? - тихо спросил между поцелуями Эндрю, нависая над Ксандером, расслабленно откинувшимся на подушки.  
\- Такой, каким нравишься мне больше всего, - улыбнулся брюнет. - Домашний, открытый, нежный... Мой.  
\- Пожалуй, нам стоит немного притормозить, - с сожалением в голосе сказал блондин.  
\- Еще и двеннадцати нет, ты прав. - лениво потягиваясь и снова садясь, согласился с ним Ксандер.  
Они помолчали, выпили еще вина.  
\- Кстати, - оживился вдруг оперативник. - Слышал новость? Баффи снова ждет ребенка.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ага. Сначала думали, что это просто грипп. Ну, знаешь, зима, вирусы видны невооруженным глазом, все вокруг чихают и кашляют. Но тут Спайк очень вовремя вернулся из Румынии и обрадовал всех прямо с порога. Все же вампирский нюх - это лучший тест на беременность.  
\- Ну, надо же, - задумчиво пробормотал себе под нос наблюдатель, - а Финн таки не ошибся. Может он тоже телепат?  
\- Не понял...  
\- Да он во время допроса брякнул Спайку, что тот, мол, плодит отродья. Во множественном числе.  
\- Сглазил, - авторитетно заявил Эндрю. - У него глаз такой... нехороший.  
\- Ну, не думаю, что по части данного сглаза Баффи и Спайк были очень против. Джойс и так казалась чудом. Они не думали, что у них есть шанс на второго ребенка. Все же вампир и Истребительница...  
\- А, по-моему, это очень романтично, - мечтательно улыбнулся блондин. - Такая любовь...  
\- Да уж, не нам с ними соперничать на предмет нетрадиционных союзов, - согласился брюнет.  
\- Кстати, - словно вспомнив что-то неприятное, нахмурился Эндрю, - чем там закончилась эта история с Финном и остальными?  
\- На удивление все прошло тихо. Даже не все в Совете еще знают, что нам больше не нужно беспокоиться насчет этой организации. Райли знал очень многое: расположение их основных баз, списки командного состава, проведённые и планируемые операции. Нам даже удалось выяснить, на деньги каких организаций и частных лиц они гуляли. Скоро мы этих меценатов так прижмем, что они шагу ступить не смогут, чтобы об этом немедленно не стало известно Совету.  
\- До сих пор не могу поверить, как хитроумно они нас подставляли. Жестоко, грязно, исподтишка. Они ведь не раз использовали такую же тактику, как в Боливии: натравить на нас кучу голодной нечисти, а самим постоять в сторонке и понаблюдать, как нас уничтожают. Индонезия, мое первое задание... сколько ребят там осталось! - Голос оперативника дрогнул от горечи, смешанной с яростью. Бессильной что-либо изменить яростью. - А Египет? Никому ведь даже в голову не приходило, что нападение было организовано! Только вывезли трупы и присыпали кровь песочком.  
\- Спокойно, Эндрю, - Ксандер отобрал у него бокал с вином, - это все позади, окей? Все в прошлом. Больше такого не повторится, Совет умеет учиться на своих ошибках. А эти… эти сволочи. Они наказаны. Страшно и навсегда.  
\- Как? - голос оперативника прозвучал глухо, надтреснуто.  
\- Стерли память, наложили чужие воспоминания и отправили в другое измерение. Всех скопом. Теперь они искренне считают себя добровольными переселенцами, мы им даже инструментом помогли и всякой полезной литературой: ну, как дом построить, печь сложить, силки поставить, смастерить удочку из подручных средств. Пусть там попробуют создать что-нибудь доброе и вечное. Здесь они только разрушать горазды были, а там благодать: солнышко светит, птички поют, травки-муравки всякие на ветру колышутся. Юный безлюдный мир, безопасный для человека, демонов нет и не было, а от хищников, если не дураки, сами отобьются.  
\- Серьезно, вы их просто выслали? - на наблюдателя глядели широко распахнутые удивленные глаза.  
\- Ну, а что еще с ними делать? Не убивать же!  
Эндрю о чем-то секунду-другую напряженно думал, а потом, словно в подтверждение, что его настроение - штука переменчивая, хихикнул:  
\- Слушай, Ксан... Я тут подумал. Человечество с перенаселением борется, а у нас целый бесхозный мир нарисовался. Может им туда пару миллиардов китайцев на подмогу отправить?  
\- Столько китайцев на один маленький и беззащитный мир? Мы же не звери! - округлил единственный глаз в притворном возмущении наблюдатель.  
Эндрю печально улыбнулся и махнул рукой:  
\- Ладно, это была действительно глупая шутка, просто хотел отвлечься от всей этой гадости.  
\- Понимаю... Хотя, нет. Наверное, все же не до конца. Ты ведь оперативник Совета, Эндрю. Оперативник. Ты столько всего видел и пережил и до сих пор не можешь привыкнуть к тому, что дерьмо случается?  
\- А, может, я не хочу к этому привыкать? Зачем я тогда пошел в оперативники Совета? Думаешь, только из-за того, что произошло с нами в Африке? Чушь! - фыркнул блондин. - Я думал над этим много месяцев. Думал и, как настоящий трус, пытался найти оправдания не делать этого. А потом случился ты. И я задал себе один простой вопрос: как я могу помочь кому-то еще, если не в состоянии защититься сам?  
\- Но мы же... - попробовал вставить пару слов наблюдатель и смолк, споткнувшись о предупреждающий взгляд.  
\- Поверь, Ксан, это в прошлом. К тому же ты не был главной причиной, почему я покинул Совет. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы, как ты деликатно выразился, дерьмо не случалось. Никогда. Ни с кем. Конечно, так не бывает. Я понимаю. Но это та самая глубинная причина, которая толкает меня снова и снова вставать в строй... Я убивал, не спорю... Я убил лучшего друга, вот этими руками вогнал нож ему в живот. Сам, по своей воле. И по большому счету мое место там, в том юном мире, куда вы сослали Райли и других убийц...  
Его голову мотнуло от неожиданного удара, хлесткая пощечина, которой наградил его наблюдатель, заставила замолчать.  
\- А теперь слушай меня. Ты и Райли! Нашел, с кем сравнивать! У меня просто слов нет! Знаешь, в чем действительно качественное различие между тем ублюдком и тобой, как ее вижу я?  
\- Ну? - держась за горящую щеку, буркнул оперативник.  
\- Ты - солдат, Эндрю. А он - убийца. Почему, ты думаешь, твои ребята за тебя готовы пасть порвать кому угодно? Потому что они знают, человеческая жизнь для тебя не пустой звук, не строка отчета, не "боевая единица", которой можно пожертвовать. Пусть им неизвестны все причины, но они это чувствуют. И пойдут на смерть за тебя, потому что знают, если нужно, ты, не задумываясь, сделаешь то же самое для них. Я видел тебя в деле. И знаю, на что ты способен. И мне чертовки больно будет тебя потерять. Но это - твоя работа. И ты делаешь ее хорошо, ты защищаешь людей. А Райли их убивал. Вот и вся разница.  
И в этот момент раздался бой курантов, с улицы послышались громкие голоса, дружно отсчитывающие последние секунды уходящего года. Эндрю с Ксандером переглянулись и, словно позабыв о тяжелом разговоре, бросились к столику:  
\- Шампанское! Скорее!  
Хлопнула пробка, бокалы наполнились холодным, сверкающим в неровном свете свечей вином. Два человека замерли друг напротив друга, слушая бой часов.  
\- С новым годом, Ксан!  
\- С новым годом!  
И снова поцелуи, и словно не горела все еще щека одного, и словно не сгорал от стыда за это другой.  
\- О чем ты сейчас подумал?  
\- Загадывал желание.  
\- Поделишься?  
\- Не спрашивай, не сбудется.  
\- Ну, хоть намекни.  
\- Чтобы ты сказал мне "да".

 

Конец


	4. Заметки на полях, или, Вардек, не говори красиво!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметки собирались в процессе работы над фиком нами обеими, но собрала и оформила их в нечто читаемое моя бета Dalgren.

И был вечер. В пузатой хрустальной рюмке золотисто поблескивал коньяк, в пивной кружке пенилось тёмное пряное пиво. Две дамы уютно устроились с фиком, одна за монитором компа, другая, по старинке, с распечатанными листами.

Д: Так, читаю написанное: _«руки взлетели в слабой попытке столкнуть его»_ , а если это представить чисто физически? – вопрос прозвучал ехидно – он, между прочим, лежит, уткнувшись носом в подушку! На животе! И как они, по-твоему, взлетели?  
В: Бабочкой! – в ответ прозвучало радостное хихиканье! – Бабочкой, экзотической…  
Д: Между прочим, я попросила детишек изобразить этот взлёт на практике! Взлетают, но на такую высоту, что никого чисто физически с себя сбросить не получится!  
В (задумчиво): Да, орангутанг получился… трепещите, бандерлоги! – хохот, а потом в голосе зазвучало любопытство – ты что, на самом деле что ли эксперименты на детях?  
Д (невозмутимо): Конечно! Они у нас перед классикой по коридору в растяжках лежат, вот я и попросила принять позу.  
В: Извращенка!  
Дружный хохот, потом призыв к серьёзной работе:  
В: Даю установку: в лагере полно солдат, Ксандр выжил, им всем жизненно важно, чтобы он и дальше оставался цел и невредим… И как его привести в палатку Эндрю?  
Д: Ага, он у себя, а тут Эндрю ломится  
В: Так и вижу Эндрю с тараном! «Открой, мама, это я!»  
Д: Палатка типа шатёр! Кальяны, ковры, одалиски! Опахала…Ксан с опахалом!  
В (настойчиво): Палатка типа шатёр! И как сделать так, чтобы при насыщенности людьми могла произойти эта встреча двух одиночеств.  
Д: Да, это не джунгли, где можно было неслышно «скользнуть» за деревья да ещё Ксана «за шиворот» туда отволочь. Это пустыня! Разве что найдут пирамиду с саркофагом! Фараон, третьим будешь?  
В: Ксан находит оазис…  
Д (с ужасом): Какой оазис??? Три пальмы с родником? Так в таком санатории он мог там один целый год выдержать!!!  
В (радостно подхватывает): Сажал бы кокос и ждал, когда ещё одна пальма вырастет! (призыв к работе) Так, серьёзно! Это лагерь, народу полно, так и снуют, так и снуют! Ксан сидит на раскопанной стене.  
Д: ни ещё и стену раскопали? Высокую?  
В: Не, низенькую, так что присесть можно. Так он там сидит и смотрит, как солнце за горизонт садится  
Д (дотошно): Не за горизонт, а в пески!  
В: Да, смотрит на солнце и думает об Эндр… да, всё-таки натура трусливая… тут Эндрю приходит, они вместе сидят, на солнце смотрят… молчат. Так, теперь надо их отправить в палатку к Эндрю  
Д: (радостно) ага, крыска : Нахуй – это вон туда!»  
([www.diary.ru/~Naisica/p10457709.htm](http://www.diary.ru/%7ENaisica/p10457709.htm))  
Д: Но ведь была же _сталь в голубых глазах_ , вот и получит он эту сталь! Так что вполне может быть и молча! Посопят только!  
В: И Ксан утром уедет не прощаясь! Эндрю переживать потом будет!  
Д: А он , что не проснулся что ли? Ведь коммандос же!  
В: Не, намаялся бедняга, только что-то пробормотал во сне! Всё, продолжаем военную тему!  
Д (ехидно): Ну конечно, _волосы острыми кончиками торчат из-под военной шапочки! И прыгнул он «в проём наружу»!_  
В (радостно): Ага, рыбкой! Зубастенькой!  
Д: _« Ослепительная мальчишеская улыбка»!_ Темно же там! Что там светит, улыбка? Как в «Алладине» или «Русалочке»? В 33 зуба?  
В (возмущённо): Какое темно! Я же сказала, там осветительная шашка, она пульсирует! Ты когда-нибудь видела осветительные шашки?  
Д (обиженно): Видела, они ещё на месте крутятся!  
В: Точно! Пульсирующий свет! Неяркий такой. Если не новейшая, газовая, она долго горит! Я вообще ещё в школе мечтала в армию пойти!  
Д: Тебе бы в Израиль, там всеобщая воинская повинность!  
В: Только там меня и ждали!  
В: Так, теперь пошла она, любовная сцена. Я, когда её писала, всё себе твердила: «Без Камасутры, Вардек, без Камасутры, спокойно! А то сейчас Далгрен придёт и будет палками Эндрю с Ксана сбивать! Не нужна нам поза номер 36 валетом на люстре! Но совсем без нельзя! Куда же ты ломанёшься, роняя слюни?  
Дружный смех!  
Д: Так, у нас на повестке дня очередные джунгли!  
В (вскидывается): А что тебе не нравится? В Сибири были, в пустыне тоже, тебе что, подмосковные берёзки нужны? Окушков половить?  
Д: Точно, и Ксан с удочкой!  
В: А Эндрю с аквалангом к нему подбирается!  
Д: А Ксан насмотрелся фильмов Гайдая с Трусом, Балбесом и Бывалым и смастерил бомбочку-самопалочку!  
В: Один кг рыбы и 33 аквалангиста!  
Д: И Эндрю до кучи!

 **И пошла военная сцена в Боливии**

В: Берём бронежилет!  
([price.security-bridge.com/price/586/105662/](http://price.security-bridge.com/price/586/105662/))  
В: (задумчиво рассматривает анатомический атлас строения человека): Ниже пояса – я туда его ранить не хочу, руки-ноги – это несерьёзное ранение, а у нас должно быть смертоубийство, но не до конца! Серьёзное должно быть ранение…Шея, голова – нет, там и так не всё в порядке, а если туда ещё и пулю добавить , зачем нам такие осложнения?  
На него должны напасть…Монстр может разорвать, не подходит. Значит пуля, бандитская, т.е. инициативная!  
Прогоняю сейчас всякие бронежилеты: полицейские, армейские. Бронежилет типа Страж М, купленный в России через третьих лиц! Обязательно будет кевлар, защитная система.

 **Обсуждение тупиковой ветви развития фика**

В: У меня вот появилась мысль…стереть Райли память…начисто! Без надежды на восстановление!  
 _Человека, который стоял за уничтожением той деревни. Человека, из-за которого наши ребята попали в ловушку и чудом выжили._  
Д: Так ты подводишь Райли под смертную казнь, раз он за всё в ответе, за деревню, за Эндрю!  
В: Я против смертной казни для него!  
Д: А я вообще-то кровожадная, но тут всё упирается в моральный вопрос. Кто кнопочку нажмёт, вот и приходится быть тоже против! Да и кто за такое возьмётся!  
В: Вот и будем стирать память!  
Д: А это выход и будет он аки младенец.  
В: Вот и я про что-то такое думала… а вдруг найдут, ведь хуже врага вообще не будет! В монастырь определить его что ли? Мужской! На перевоспитание!  
Д: Ну, не в женский же, пусти козла в огород! Главное, чтобы память ему основательно позатёрли, чтобы обратный процесс не был бы возможен!  
В (уверенно) : Не, память сотрут качественно!» Но если его найдут и проведут с ним политику партии инициативщики, то он может ещё больше разозлиться!  
Д: Ага, дядька обиделся не на шутку и пошёл громить то, что не успел догромить!  
В: Да, Финн со стёртой памятью – это Финн вообще без тормозов! (задумчиво) А может его убить при попытке к бегству? Только кто в это поверит при моей любви к персонажу? Ведь хорошая сцена вырисовывается - Райли ещё и Ксана в заложники возьмёт!  
Д: И Эндрю бросится его спасать, сметая всё на своём пути: джунгли, горы, сибирскую заимку и египетские пирамиды!  
В (авторитетно): Трендец Райли настал. Бедняжечку со всех сторон окопали!  
Д (радостно): Ага, замуровали, демоны!  
В: А давай сдерём с него с живого шкуру!  
Д (интересуется): Что со шкурой делать будешь, кровожадная моя!  
В: Вот кто у нас злопамятный, так это Спайк, чтобы Финна да не опустить по полной программе!

Вардек в очередной раз призывает к работе: Так, партизаны двинулись дальше.  
 _\- Джайлз просил передать тебе кое-что. Оперативники захватили в Боливии пленника и везут его сюда.  
\- А нам что, своих демонов мало? - не поняла Истребительница._  
В: Ага, только этого не хватало! Не приносите типа работу мне на дом!

 **Обсуждение семейного счастья**

В: Кто в доме хозяин, мы с тобой уже разобрались . У нас в постели полная демократия!  
Д: Ага, раз сверху, раз снизу!  
В: Нет, лучше – сегодня сверху, завтра снизу партнёр !  
В: Рождество начнётся розовым флаффом, без этого никак нельзя. Жаль, что у нас так мало динамики отношений Эндрю и Ксана, Спаффики есть, а их нет.  
Д: Тебе что, нужны будни?  
В: Жаркий шёпот на ухо: «Я же просил тебя побриться», бигуди и суп  
Д: Так и вижу Ксана, который готовит куриный суп…с потрошками!

 **Обсуждение сцены Рождества, которое плавно переросло в обсуждение сцены встречи Нового года (часть первая)**

В: Так, что у нас осталось…Рождество… они встречаются и все дела.  
Д: А может не надо никакого ресторана? И в кино они не пойдут. Может просто будут украшать ёлку?  
В: Какой ты знаешь самый рождественский фильм?  
Д: «Крепкий орешек» или «Один дома».  
В (воодушевлённо): Да, Эндрю будет пялиться на Уиллиса, это лучше чем на Калкина! Ещё педофилии нам не хватает! А если «Орешек», то который?  
Д: Конечно первый! Это оригинал. И ты сможешь сделать доброе дело: погладить по шерстке братский фандом, похвалив Рикмана! Рождество – важный итог года! И разговаривать можно на любые темы. Вот сюда как раз можно всунуть всё, что тебе для фика нужно!  
В: (с энтузиазмом): Ну что, делаем Баффи беременной ещё раз?  
Д (восторженно): Да! Не даром же Райли сказал Спайку, что он плодит потомство!  
В: А Райли у нас провидцем оказался!  
Д: Они у нас в Англии? Тогда обязательно пойдёт снег!  
В: Романтик ты мой! А может тогда сразу отправим их куда-нибудь в район Норильска?  
Д: Тебе что, нужны штаны на лебяжьем пуху?  
В: Ага! И трусы с подогревом!

 **Те же и мелкий спиногрыз**

В: Так, у меня сегодня Мелкий вариант дома. Надо спуститься на нижний этаж. А то это всё не для нежных ушей пятнадцатилетнего подростка.  
Д: Ага, ребёнок уже лежит на лестнице, превратившись в один сплошной большой локатор! Какой кайф Мелкому. А потом маме Лерика!  
В: А потом самому Лерику, когда мама придёт выяснять отношения!

 **(часть вторая)**

Д: Ой, ангелочек на ёлке, с голой попкой!  
В: Гламурненький!

 _\- Да положи его на книжную полку.  
\- И будет он там пылиться еще целый год._  
Д: Эндрю у нас книжки не читает, тотально!  
В: Ты права, он у нас больше по комиксам!

 _Молодой человек не сразу понял, причем здесь эта птица. Да и до нее ли, когда его так манит снова окунуться в сладкий поцелуй, почувствовать сильные и нежные руки на своем теле, целовать и обнимать в ответ...[]  
Д: Варенье в квадрате, ещё и вареньем политое!!!_

 _[i]- А с елкой ты разобрался? - сладким голосом поинтересовался Ксандер и, увидев виновато-обиженное выражение лица приятеля, предложил, - Ладно. Давай закончим здесь, а потом вместе займемся с елкой. Идет?_  
Д: Получился прямо материал для азбуки «Делаем добрые дела»  
В (кинулась на защиту):Ну да, у них же новые отношения! Пока всё вместе! Это через два года можно рявкнуть : «А ну пошёл к ёлке!»

 **О спиртном**

 _Затем появятся Баффи со Спайком, допьют то, до чего не доберутся предыдущие посетители, и пойдут дальше гулять_  
Д: Ты представляешь, что значит _до чего не доберутся предыдущие посетители_ , там коммадос пробегали, у них праздник, думаешь, они после себя что-нибудь спиртное оставили?

В: Ой, очепятка получилась! «мунатошную»  
Д: А по-эстонски, между прочим, muna – яйцо!  
В: Молчи, грусть, меня иногда заносит!

 _\- Пожалуй, нам стоит немного притормозить, - с сожалением в голосе сказал блондин, чертя щекотные дорожки в вырезе соблазнительно расстегнутой на животе рубашки своего любовника._  
Д: Как ты представляешь себе вырез на животе???  
В: Декольте на животе до пупка! Заросли!!! Джунгли!!! А ты оценила, что я мужественно и стойко удержалась от описания глаз Эндрю?!!!  
Д: Они у него стальные?  
В (с умилением) : Нет, голубенькие!!!

 **Обсуждение Кто сильнее**

В: Я не вижу Ксана сильным в постели!  
Д (не остаётся в долгу) :А я не вижу Эндрю!  
В: Но в каноне и Фейт и Аня доминировали. В фике на данный момент Эндрю сильнее! Ксана заломает в любом случае! Но мне не нужен и Райли на работе, и Райли дома! Мне нужен Райли на работе и nerd дома!  
Я чётко картинку вижу, а у тебя её нет! Там от Эндрю сериального ничего не осталось! Для фика мне нужно видеть Эндрю! Вот поэтому -то я и подняла фотосессии!  
И были фотографии, фотографии, фотографии!

 **Фотография Ксана**

В: ООО! Мне нравится такой Ксан, задумчивый, его только что оттрахали! У меня началось бурное слюноотделение за Эндрю, я автор, имею право! Лид, а ты по-прежнему уверена, что мы обойдёмся без Камасутры?  
-Ты что, сцену увидела?

 _\- Кажущиеся бездонными колодцами, в глубине которых отражается свет ярких, но далеких звезд._  
Д: я тебя убью за такую фазу!  
В (ехидно): А ты её сама пропустила! Так мы будем с колодцами что-то делать! Мне стыдно! Мне очень-очень стыдно!

Д: Ой, мама! _«Несколькими ударами он вошел вглубь на полную длину и замер, склонившись к белой голове, оставляя поцелуи на шее и висках, шепча утешения.» Давай уберём?_  
В (возмущённо): Как? Опять???

 **Разное**

 _Падре, с которым они не поделили котелок с родниковой водой._  
Д: Он что ,дурак с Падре драться?  
В: Ксан у нас кто? Идиот! Наукой доказано!  
***  
 _Синий лед раскололся, выпуская на волю все, что Эндрю прятал за внешним спокойствием._  
В (радостно): Ночь на Днепре! Синее на синем! Куинджи  
([www.artlib.ru/index.php?id=11&fp=2&uid=855&iid=...](http://www.artlib.ru/index.php?id=11&fp=2&uid=855&iid=7673))  
***  
Д: Ага, Истребительница присматривает за группой, а Ксан за истребительницей!  
В: Паранойя цветёт бурным цветом!  
В: Фольклор они там в Сибири собирали, чтобы потом долгими английскими вечерами, сидя у камина с бокалом коньяка, распевать похабные частушки с чувством глубокой ностальгии.  
***  
 _Демоны имели отличительную особенность: у них отсутствовала коленная чашечка, а стопы, напоминающие человеческие, были вывернуты назад._  
Д: Во уроды!  
****  
 _Утром Спайк первым делом нашел Джайлза. Наблюдатель был небрит, под его глазами залегли тени, одежда была небрежна и помята._  
В: Наблюдатель был небрит, вонюч и волосат, одним словом, настоящий мужчина!  
****  
 _В общем сейчас мы быстренько выкинем все это непотребство в форточку..._  
Д: Представь себе, что там кто-то ходит!!  
В: Почему кто-то!!! Там Баффи ходит!  
***  
 _чипсы, шоколад, окорок, соленые орешки, пончики и свежие фрукты. Мы не сошлись во мнениях по поводу пива,_  
Д: И заворот кишок Эндрю обеспечен!  
 _\- Я тебе сделаю сундук для оружия, как у Баффи._  
В: Столяр, хозяйственный и домовитый! Какое сокровище Эндрю досталось!

 **Вардек: Я поняла: все романтические истории начинают писаться с отчаянного стёба**


End file.
